Trouble with Vows
by deaudle
Summary: Ron was distraught. They agreed to the stupid vow. How could it possibly matter anyway. It made Ron happy and kept him calm. It was a silly vow anyway
1. Chapter 1

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_This is my latest. It starts out sad but I promise it doesn't stay that way._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

"No, no…no please no…Ron I can't make it, I don't want to…please" Hermione Weasley was clutching the lifeless body of her husband as her wails filled the small hospital room crammed with people.

Hermione's world had suddenly ended and she was lost. Ron was the center of her universe, the only love of her life and now her world was imploding. It had always been Ron from the first train ride to school. Hermione had made her life with him.

There was the black time as she called it in her head, when Ron had been gone and she did not want to go back to that time. But at least then she had hope for him to return and he had. Now he was gone and he was never coming back. Hermione Weasley was shattered.

She couldn't breath she did not want to breath she would go with him- her Ron. The room was swirling, she just wanted everything to go dark. As she fell a strong pair of arms caught her.

She wanted to yell at the idiot who kept putting that horrible smelly thing under her nose to go away. Why doesn't somebody make that brainless idiot stop it really smells awful. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she remembered. She was in Ron's room at St. Mungo's, where she had spent everyday for the past three weeks. She focused on the vase of flowers she had brought yesterday to brighten up Ron's room. She thought for a minute it was something about Ron…something important…she shifted her gaze and then she remembered. Ron's bed was empty, Ron was gone.

The world was going dark again and she felt the strong arms.

"I am going to take you to the Burrow." A voice said from behind her.

"No, I want to go home, our flat." Hermione whispered tearfully.

It was different, Hermione's brain was confused. The night sky was showing through the window but something was wrong. Hermione looked at the walls, they looked the same. The sheets were the right color, periwinkle blue. Everything looked normal, this was the bedroom but what was it? Hermione pulled the pillow close to her nose. She smiled, it smelled like him and then she knew.

The tears began and Hermione knew at that moment she would cry for the rest of her life.

Hermione shifted as the door opened, the light hurt her eyes. She liked the dark. Somebody should close the door. Please somebody close the bloody door.

Hermione felt the arms lift her up before her mind could register that a person was next to her.

"Drink this is will help." Hermione did as she was told, the voice knew what was best and it was familiar.

Hermione was like a limp rag doll. She simply was. The face next to her came into focus; it had the same periwinkle blue as the sheets, the same blue as Ron's. The pain robbed her breath. It was as if she was being stabbed.

"I can't…what am I going to do?" The potion was making her babble. "I don't know how to live without him." Hermione's face twisted in pain. "Please," she whimpered.

The strong arms with the blue eyes wrapped around Hermione and gently rocked her as she sobbed. This pain was not new to him. He had been exactly where she was, in hell. His hell had happened a few years before but the pain was still the same, only he had learned to continue with the dull ache.

Bill Weasley had also lost his spouse. Fleur was killed in the same battle which Ron had been captured. Bill understood better than anyone and some mornings he still had to remind himself to breathe.

"Hermione just take one breath at a time, just keep breathing little one." Bill watched as the potion took effect. Her face relaxed and she fell into a deep sleep.

Bill put her head on the pillow and collected the glass, standing he covered her with the blanket and walked towards the kitchen. He left the door slightly ajar he wanted to be able to hear her if she woke up.

The glass shattered in the sink when it slipped out of Bill's hand as the reality of the day sank in. His baby brother was dead. It was so unfair, the boy had suffered so much and when Hermione had finally found him they all had such great hopes.

It was three years ago that Hermione's relentless search efforts finally paid off. During the final battle Ron had been disappeared. Everyone had searched for him and it wasn't until months later that a recently captured Death Eater confessed to being part of a torture squad that took turns torturing captives. The prisoner confirmed that three wizards had been abducted during the battle and of the three only Ron Weasley was still alive. The information was weeks old when it was finally given to Hermione. The majority of people believed that by that time Ron had to be dead. Only Hermione and the Weasleys refused to give up hope.

Hermione spent every waking moment searching for Ron. She felt he was still alive. When ever someone would try to talk her out of searching she calmly pointed out that she of all people would know if the search was useless. It was Hermione who knew the instant during the final battle when Harry had been killed by Voldemort. It was also Hermione who knew when Harry made the decision to return to face him again. She felt that Ron was alive and she was adamant that she would never give up until she felt otherwise.

It had been over a year when Hermione literally stumbled over Ron. He had been left for dead in Knockturn Alley. He was more dead than alive but it was Hermione who found him.

Bill cleaned up the broken glass and sat next to the window waiting the sunrise. It hadn't surprised him that Hermione had been the one to find Ron. Even then they were attached. Hermione knew what Ron wanted before he did and he finished her sentences when she got too distracted. They were the better part of each other. Bill saw the first rays of sunlight stretch across the sky.

Hermione had nursed his brother back to health. Ron recovered slowly from his ordeal and it had changed him. It was as if his soul was gone. Ron laughed and said the right things but when you looked at him you realized his eyes were empty. The only time they saw a glimmer of the old Ron was when he was looking at Hermione. She was the reason he continued to exist.

The sunlight covered Hermione's face and she could see the dust motes floating in the air. Her eyes ached and her face was swollen. She wanted sleep but it eluded her. She watched and remembered all the mornings that she had watched the sun rise while watching over Ron. Nights were always the worst time for him. Hermione supposed that sleep allowed the memories to overwhelm his brain. He only got through a night if she sat with him, soothing him when he had a nightmare.

She understood mentally that Ron was gone it was her heart that did not comprehend. She kept replaying her favorite memories over and over again. It was as if she thought about it enough then she could keep the present at bay.

She turned over away from the light. She wanted to remember.

Their wedding was the happiest day of her life. Ron was looking better and they were able to exchange their vows at the Burrow in front of a crackling fireplace on Christmas Eve. It was the best present she had ever received. Ron was her husband and she was his wife, hen had finally gotten married.

Hermione tried to think about everything about that day, the smells of evergreens, the tastes of wedding cake, the colors of the flowers, anything to stay in that moment. But the truth kept pushing forward in her thought.

He was gone, they had only had thirty-six, no only thirty-five months together and now he was gone. Hermione sobbed into her hands. Her wonderful Ron, the love of her youth, the man of her life, the kind, gentle, joyful boy that she married was gone. Hermione knew that the Ron that came back to her was not the same. He had been through too much, you could see the pain in his eyes, but Hermione knew she could bring him all the way back. In the end she failed him; she couldn't make all of the pain go away.

Bill sat by the window until his stomach rumblings stirred him out of his thoughts. He decided the best use of his time would be to find something to cook. He was hungry and Hermione would have to eat something. Bill began opening cupboards and banging round pots. He decided on a vegetable soup. His face split into a grin as he thought how lucky it had been that he was handy in the kitchen. Fleur was a terrible cook. The pain pierce through him and he had to remind himself to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_So it begins. Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

Hermione sat up when Bill came into the room later that day. He was carrying a tray with a steaming bowl and a glass of water.

Hermione sniffled and rubbed the sheet across her sodden face. "Thank you," her voice was raspy and wavering with emotion, "you didn't have to do this."

Bill smiled and sat down in the chair next the bed. "It is okay I was hungry."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she realized he was sitting in the same position she had taken with Ron for the past three years.

Bill sat the tray on the bed and looked back up at Hermione. "I do understand you know. It was a while ago but for me it seems like yesterday."

Hermione lifted the spoon and absently stirred the soup. "I know…I just don't think I can do it."

Bill took a deep breath and plunged ahead, he wanted her to understand that he was here to help. "That is the part that – excuse my French – the part that sucks. You don't have a choice. Despite what you want, you just keep living."

Bill was feeling distinctively uncomfortable. Here he was baring his soul to a little slip of thing that he barely knew. Sure they spoke at family events and exchanged greetings when they saw each other; she was his brother's wife not a close friend.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Bill cleared his throat. "I was thinking if you are okay for a little while, I would go to the Burrow and check on Mum. This is going to destroy her and Dad. They already buried Fred and now…"

Hermione sobbed but was able to pull herself together enough to say. "I'll be okay."

"Well, right then, I just wait until you finish some of that soup then I take the tray back and be off." Bill said while looking anywhere but at the grief stricken face next to him. It was all too similar and brought too many deeply buried feeling close to the surface. The façade might crack.

Hermione made a half hearted attempt to finish the bowl of soup but soon gave up the pretense. Bill smiled and took the tray. "Okay then, I'll be back later to check on you."

Hermione nodded and lay down on her side. She just wanted to slip back into the darkness. Maybe she could find Ron there.

Bill was as quite as he could be as he cleaned the dishes. He really would like nothing better than to grab Charlie and George and find a couple bottles of whiskey and get pissed. Thinking about sitting around with his brothers brought back a forgotten memory, one that made him break out into a cold sweat.

Ron's funeral was three days later. Hermione was a zombie, walking when somebody took her elbow and walked with her; sitting when someone showed her to a chair. She was confused; she couldn't understand how she was supposed to continue to live when her heart was shattered. She couldn't breathe.

Everyone hurried away from the grave when the rain started but Hermione just sat where somebody had put her. The rain poured down her face as she stared at the mound of dirt. She couldn't leave; he was here and her place had always been at his side. If he stayed she wanted to stay.

Bill's arms were around her shoulders forcing her to stand. "You are going to the Burrow." His voice was strong and definitive.

Hermione panicked. "No! All of those people…"

Bill held her tightly to his chest. "That is exactly what you need."

The instant they arrived in the living room of the Burrow, Molly Weasley's arms were thrown open and Hermione fell into them with a sob that filled the house.

Bill turned and walked outside. He felt better about Hermione; she was finally feeling her pain. That was a step in the right direction.

It was slow but as the weeks passed and under Molly's care, Hermione began to breathe again. She had accepted the offer to stay with Weasleys and most afternoons she could be found sitting in the garden under what they always referred to as her tree. Hermione had spent the better of one summer, years ago, researching the best type of shade tree to grow in the soil surrounding the Burrow. As a surprise Hermione had purchased the tree and convinced Ron to dig the hole for it by hand. It thrived and blossomed each year since. The family christened it 'Hermione's tree'.

Hermione knew she was surviving barely and when she thought about it, she realized that the excruciating pain of losing Ron only haunted for portion of her day. She only had to remind herself to breath on occasion.

The frightening realization Bill had made in Hermione's kitchen the day Ron died had consumed his thoughts. He needed to talk to Hermione about the future but it never seemed to be the right time. The woman was still grieving, but time was against them and they were running out of it.

Bill found her sitting exactly where he expected to be, under her tree. She had a book in her lap but she did not appear to be reading. She was lost in her thoughts. Bill would rather face a pack of giants riding dragons than have this discussion with his sister-in-law, but that was not an option.

"Hermione?' Bill was far enough away not to surprise her, he did not want to startle her.

"Bill! Hello! What brings you out here in the middle of week? I know Gringott's did not declare a bank holiday." Hermione smiled as he walked closer and finally sat down next to her.

"No such luck. I came to find you believe it or not." Bill was playing with the fallen leaves on the ground next to him.

"Me? What ever for?" Hermione closed the book in her lap and gave Bill her undivided attention.

Bill rubbed his face, where does one start? "Well I was thinking about…well…everything and I was wondering if you remember the night before your wedding."

Hermione was completely lost, but answered any way, "Yes we were all here and had dinner. I remember Ron was agitated about something, I remember asking him if he was getting cold feet."

Hermione laughed and continued, "He assured me that he wanted to marry me more than ever. It was so sweet."

Bill nodded, he remembered the couple sitting in the corner talking and laughing. Bill remembered trying hard not to be jealous. "Yes, but what else to you remember about the night?"

Hermione's brow furrowed and she concentrated on remembering. "We all ate dessert, George brought fireworks, Charlie had a bottle of fire whiskey, and Ginny had begun to decorate for the next day…"

Bill waited as she stared into grass, lost in thought. He could almost hear her brain whirling, Ron…fire whiskey…and then looked up at him. "No…" she whispered.

"I had forgotten, with everything that has happened, but surely…" Hermione looked alarmed.

Bill touched his wand to his right forearm. The blue lines indicating the presence of unbreakable vow glowed brightly. Next he touched his wand tip to Hermione's right forearm the same blue lines glowed.

"That's not possible…Ron is dead…" Hermione gasped in horror.

Bill shook his head. "We made the vow not Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_How did it all start?_

* * *

It was the night before their wedding and everyone was sipping fire whiskey and having a wonderful time. Hermione smiled inwardly as she remembered how handsome Ron looked, he was painfully thin and had circles under his eyes but, he was here and she could hold him.

All of the Weasleys were laughing and talking, it had been perfect. Hermione looked her forearm as she remembered Ron's sudden change, he had become very jumpy, agitated going on about Weasley and being a Wesley and how you could be a Weasley unless you were born one or gave birth to one. It had scared Hermione to see he man she loved in such a state.

It was only Ron, Bill, and her left in the living room. The rest had wandered off to bed. Ron had grabbed them both and forced them to sit next to him on the sofa. He spoke in a very low tone almost as if he was telling them a secret. Hermione remembered blushing when he had started in again about being a 'true Weasley'. Bill was trying to calm Ron down his skin was clammy and he was perspiring.

"Okay Ron, okay we get it to be a Weasley you have to be born one or give birth to one, but mate why work yourself up over all of this now?"

"Don't you see Bill, Hermione? Hermione needs us, she needs to be a true Weasley. We need to be family, keep her safe"

After the death of Hermione's parents, Ron had become obsessed with Hermione being part of his family.

Bill tried again it placate his youngest brother. "She will be mate, you're getting married tomorrow and I am sure there will be a bushel of little of little red hair bookworms in no time."

Ron shook his head, "But what if something happens what if…"

Hermione remembered having trouble understanding the conversation at this point. All three of them were a little bit tipsy and Ron was talking so fast.

The one thing she was certain of was that Ron began to have trouble breathing and each breath brought a new plea for his brother to make sure nothing kept Hermione from becoming a true Weasley.

Hermione was the first one to agree to promise Ron that she would make a promise to anything if he would calm down. Bill was more reluctant but seeing his brother so worked up caused him to agree. Bill remembered thinking, what was the worst that could happen, they were getting married the next day and then he would be clear.

Hermione traced the fading blue lines on her arm as she remembered Ron becoming deadly serious and spoke in low voice. "Bill, I want you to vow, no make an unbreakable vow if that for some reason I don't make Hermione a true Weasley …if I die or something…you will give Hermione a Weasley baby."

Sitting under the tree in the present, Bill could the same sense of repulsion he felt that night. His brother was insane. Bill remembered he had choked on his whiskey, "Ron that is not funny. I couldn't possibly, you are getting married tomorrow! Your house will be over run with babies before you know it!"

Hermione wasn't paying close attention to what Ron was asking his brother. She was much more concerned about Ron's physical state. She had seen him upset before and if it got much worse he would be sick for days afterward. Tomorrow was their wedding; she needed him to calm down.

Hermione had been relieved to see Ron begin to relax and take deep breaths once both she and Bill agreed to vow. Ron smiled as he watched his oldest brother and his fiancée vow that should if something should happen to Ron and Hermione wasn't a true Weasley, that she and Bill would make a little Weasley before four months had passed.

Hermione distinctly recalled the burn of the vow as the binding cords sank into her skin, sealing their vow. They had all three laughed the next day after the wedding. Bill had even alluded to it in his toast to the new couple.

Hermione had asked Ron later when they were alone. Ron had replied 'I want you to always have my family.'

Hermione smiled at the memory and how she had responded, "Ron you are my family." At the time she did not think much about what he said next. Ron had smiled softly and said, "I might not always be here."

Both Bill and Hermione were brought out of their respective musings by the call to lunch from Molly.

Hermione took Bill's hand as he offered to help her stand. "Can't we plead insanity or say we were impaired when we made the vow?" She brushed off her skirt as they walked back towards the kitchen.

Bill laughed, his first reaction once he realized the implication of their actions, was also to try and find a way out of the vow. He handed Hermione her book and taking her he turned her to face him. "I have been trying for weeks to figure out a loop hole that would release us from this. I haven't found one yet."

Hermione did not need to know that he in fact had spoken to virtually every cruse breaker that worked for Gringott's and had gone so far as to contact his old professor from his advance work in curse breaking. No one offered any hope.

Every expert had come back with the same conclusion. Unbreakable vows if broke always and irrevocably led to death. If one of the parties involved died the vow would be broken, but that not withstanding, four months from Ron's death they too would die. Their only possibility was to for Hermione to conceive before then.

Bill pulled Hermione to the side before they entered the kitchen. "I haven't given up on this and I am pretty sure neither of us wants to kill the other."

Hermione laughed and smile, "I plan on finding a loophole, there has to be one!"

Bill seemed relieved. If anyone could kind a way out of this it had to be Hermione Granger Weasley. She was the smartest witch of her age.

* * *

_Not quite as long as usual but I've written over 8,000 words today. _

_Not bad considering I am home with a sick child. Oh yeah I better go check her!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

Hermione realized after Bill had returned to Burrow that she had to move and not just get up but to return to their, no her flat. The sun was had set and it was time; she needed to begin the rest of her life.

Molly had kept a plate of dinner warm for her and together they sat at the table discussing Hermione's departure.

"I don't want you to think you have to go…you are family and this will always be your home." Molly eyes filled with tears as she took Hermione's plate to the sink.

"This is my refuge, my safe place but I do have a perfectly fine flat that is empty. Besides I am not making any permanent decisions. I just want to try it on my own, if it is too hard or I stink at the whole being single thing I will back here in a flash." Hermione was smiling at her mother-in-law.

Molly nodded and she realized that it was the first smile she had seen on Hermione's face for far too long. "Well just as long as you know where home is…"

Hermione stood and walking to stand next to Molly as the sink she wrapped her arms around Molly's waist. "I'll never forget."

Hermione had very little to pack up and was back in her flat before noon the next morning. Molly had come with her and together they cleaned out the refrigerator and restocked everything after a trip to the market. Hermione couldn't bring herself to enter the bedroom. The smell of Ron was too strong and brought back too many memories. Molly held her hand as she finally wiped her face of tears and walked in.

The bed was unmade and the closet door was open. Ron was everywhere in the room. His aftershave on the sheets, his clothes hanging in closet bearing witness to his absence. Molly quietly sobbed as she removed the sheets for cleaning and Hermione began to collect all of the potions and pills littering the shelves and counter of the bathroom.

"I'll give these a good scrubbing and they will fresh and clean in no time." Molly was trying to put a bright face on a sad job.

Hermione merely nodded and holding out her arms full of medicine she asked, "What should I do with all of this, it is a fortune worth of medicine, I don't have the heart to simply toss it all in the rubbish."

Molly looked stricken. "I don't know. There has to be people out there that could use it. Ones less fortunate…"

Hermione once again simply nodded. Money was a complex issue for her, one that she did not discuss.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned toward the kitchen, "Right, tomorrow I'll contact St. Mungo's and see if I can donate all of this. He would like that don't you think?"

It was Molly's turn to nod.

Hermione did not want to tackle the closet. She had done enough for one day and she wasn't ready. Once the sheets were clean, she made the bed with Molly's help. She had gotten used to doing things with out magic. It took concentration and the manual effort felt good. The rest of the afternoon was spent straightening and dusting the remainder of the rooms.

Molly was reluctant to leave and offered to stay but Hermione was firm. "I'll be fine and if I am not I'll floo over. I promise."

Molly patted her cheek as she stepped into the fireplace, "I will hold you to that promise young lady."

Hermione smiled as she watched her disappear and whispered to the vacant space, "I promise."

It was hard to turn around and face the empty flat. Hermione thought about the hundreds of times she had said the words, "I promise." I promise to pick up my room, Mom; I promise to never tell your secret, Harry; I promise I will find you, my love; I promise to honor, love, and cherish; I promise to become a true Weasley, Ron; I promise, I promise, I promise. It was all too much so many promises made and so many broken. Ron had broken his; he wasn't here to cherish her.

Hermione turned slowly and looked at the room. It was empty and she was alone with all of her promises.

It had been dark for a quite while before Hermione worked up her nerve to go into their room and find her pillow and a blanket. She wasn't sleeping in there; the sofa had always been fine before and there was no reason it won't be tonight. The sense of familiarity was a small comfort as Hermione lay down and bunching the pillow under her head she pulled up the blanket and tried to sleep.

Light flooded in through the window and Hermione tired to ignore the fact that it was morning and she had to face yet another day. Another sun filled, the world must go on, Ron-less day; she would rather not thank you very much pretty please.

It was only the desperate need for the loo that made Hermione get up off the sofa. That a sense that somehow everyone especially her mother-in-law would be disappointed if she stayed curled up on the sofa for the rest of her life. Seeing the collection of medicine on the table near the front door gave Hermione an idea. She would find a way to make sure that those potions got to people who needed them. Today she would work to make that small thing a reality.

It took a couple of floo calls and dead ends before Hermione was finally able to locate a small charity run clinic in central London that agreed to accept the potions. Everyone else she contacted seemed skeptical about where she had gotten the medicine and if had been tampered with. The clinic was thrilled when she had contacted them. The funding allocation had been cut and the wizards and witches they serviced were hurting as a result.

Hermione quickly showered and changed, she was enroute within a half an hour. It was in a Muggle neighborhood and she finished her journey on foot after having apparated the majority of the way. The receptionist was busy and Hermione had to wait her turn. The pharmacy department was on another floor and the young receptionist did not have time to show Hermione the way. Hermione smiled and assured the young witch that if she gave her directions that she could find it on her own.

After the third series of left then right turns, Hermione was hopelessly lost. She tried to find sign or some one to ask for help but the corridors were empty. Hermione kept walking until she came to an intersection of four corridors. She decided to wait until someone walked by.

It was a healer, she could tell by the lime green robe that was walking towards her. His face looked kind and he had noticed her standing there.

"Are you lost? Can I help you?" His accent was faintly Irish and he seemed genuinely interested.

"Yes on both accounts. I am trying to make my way to the pharmacy department according to my directions from the receptionist it should be right here." Hermione was struggling to show him the handwritten directions and keep her grip on all of the bottles. Not for the first time she wondered why she hadn't thought to put them in a box or bag.

The healer took the directions and within seconds was laughing. "Did the receptionist have green hair and an earlobe full of piercings?"

Hermione looked confused. "Yes, her name plate said her name was Trudie."

The healer smiled. "Trudie is a great witch but directional challenged. She is just filling in for the day; she normally works in the nursery. That is how I know her, I volunteer here two half days a week and Trudie is usually on duty when I am. She gave you the directions to the pharmacy from the nursery not the receptionist desk."

Hermione must have looked crestfallen because the healer hadn't taken a breath before he offered to escort her to the pharmacy.

"Thank you that would be a relief." Hermione shifted the bottles in her arms again.

"Here," the healer took some from her, "let me carry some." Looking at the labels he was surprised. "How did you come to have so many very potent potions?"

Hermione took a deep breath and trying to stay composed she answered. "My husband, he recently passed away and well I just wanted all of this not to go to waste."

The healer looked as if he understood how she felt. "Well then we should make sure that we find the pharmacy. Now if my memory serves me, the pharmacy should be…" and together they found Hermione's destination.

It was not until after dinner time that Hermione returned home. The idea of spending more time in the flat had driven her to wander aimlessly around central London. Only hunger and darkness caused to finally give in and head home.

The day had been exhausting and walking in the door of her flat took all of her remaining energy. She did not want to give up and run back to the Burrow but being here was hard. Sitting in the dark on the sofa Hermione slowly replayed the last few days that she and Ron shared here. It was so painful to think she would never waltz around the living room in his arms ever again. It seemed that it could not be possible that he wasn't ever coming back. She couldn't understand how exactly she was supposed to keep going. Her thoughts continued to get more morose when they were interrupted by a tap on the window.

Outside was a small, tawny owl. It was the type used most often by Gringott's; discreet and small enough not to draw attention from unsuspecting Muggles. Hermione opened the window and the owl in a very businesslike way offered its leg with the message attached. Hermione retrieved the message and offered the creature a treat before it flew away. The small parchment was quick and to the point. Bill wanted to meet tomorrow night if possible.

Hermione remembered one more promise she had failed to keep.

* * *

_Part of this chapter is based on a true life experience. It fell to me to clean out my wonderful sister-in-law's medicines after she finally lost her battle with cancer. It seemed wasteful to throw it all away and I search for other options. The charity pharmacy was thrilled to get what they could use. It helped to help._

_Thanks again for taking the time to read._


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_I hope you enjoy and as always thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

"Tomorrow night? 8:30? My flat?" That was the extent of the note that Hermione wrote back in response to Bill's owl delivered request. As the creature winged away Hermione rubbed her eyes trying to remember everything her had ever read about un-breakable vows.

What was she going to do? She quickly realized that her knowledge was limited and without the vast library of Hogwarts she did not have any idea where to start. She started to set out the cup and saucer for a cup of tea. There was great comfort in familiar tasks. A cup of tea would exactly what she needed to bring about a sense of normalcy and help her concentrate.

The kettle whistled while she was rummaging around the cabinet for her favorite tea. Within a minute she found it a blend of oolong and ginger. It was not everyone's first choice but she loved the combination.

Wrapping her hands around the warm cup and sitting in on the sofa watching the sunset through the window, Hermione thought about her options. Research, she needed to research and quickly. She could try Hogwarts but unbreakable vows were darker magic, not legal but just this side of legal. The only place with a collection of books with the right twist to include what she was looking for would be the Black collection.

Harry had donated the Black Family collection of literature to the Auror Department when he renovated Sirius's ancestral home. Hermione sighed; she was not a favorite with most Aurors. The fiasco of searching for Ron for all those months that he had been missing still rankled many of the Ministry officials. A non-professional had accomplished the task that they hadn't.

Hermione set the cup and saucer down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She truly did not want to have to tell anyone that predicament that she and Bill found themselves in but if she wanted a crack at those books her pride would have take a couple of swipes.

She stood up and crossed to the fireplace and the canister of floo powder. The last thing she wanted to do was ask for favors from the Head of the Auror Department, but drastic measures for drastic times. Throwing in a handful Hermione swallowed her pride and called Cho Chang's floo address.

Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace a half an hour later, sooty and mortified. Her conversation with Harry's first crush was polite but once Hermione had described her situation she could see the smug expression on Cho's face. Half way through the conversation Hermione was tempted to bail, but she knew this was her only option. Once she stopped snickering, Cho realized that Hermione was serious and gave her the authorization necessary to access the Black Collection. Hermione was grateful, mortified, but grateful. She was certain that by the time she arrived at the Ministry in the morning everyone would know.

Hermione dressed and was out of the door before 7:00 a.m. She tried to be as non-chalant as possible but somewhere between her flat and the elevator to the Auror Department she had convinced herself everyone was staring. Her head began to ache and her digestive tract was beginning to revolt. She was almost in tears before the elevator doors opened onto the 'bullpen'; an open area of cubicles where entry level aurors completed paperwork and shot the breeze.

Only a few blurry-eyed aurors looked up as she exited the elevator and they did not seem interest in anything but punching out at the end of their shift. Cho was waiting outside of her office. She had agreed to meet Hermione early in order to avoid normal nosey-nellies of the department.

Cho gave Hermione a small sad little smile. Ron had been her partner in Auror training before he was taken. The fact that Hermione had been the one to never give up and found him had left her feeling more than a little guilty.

"Thanks for this Cho." Hermione said as she approached the Head Auror.

"It is nothing. Not many people even know we have Harry's dirty books!" Cho laughed at her own joke.

Hermione smiled. "Still I appreciate you doing this. I just hope to find something."

"I won't be too hasty; Bill Weasley is one gorgeous wizard, scars and all. I wouldn't mind if he…" Cho looked at Hermione's face, "I am so sorry that was thoughtless of me with Ron and…"

Hermione tried to stay composed but her eyes began to fill. "It is okay. I am just hoping to find a way out of this." She shook off the sadness and looked at Cho. "And yes, Bill is not bad I agree, I just rather not."

Cho nodded and motioned toward the hallway leading from her office. "Well let's get started."

Hermione was rushing up the stairs of her building. It has 8:15 and she was just getting home from the Ministry. Stopping at the market to pick up a few things had taken longer than she expected. She quickly opened the door and reset her wards to alter her of Bill's arrival. Dropping the bags on the counter in the kitchen, she turned back to the living room, grabbing previously discarded items and bringing an armful into the bedroom. Throwing the whole lot into the closet and closing the door, Hermione made herself a promise; if she survived tonight she would clean up tomorrow.

Hermione had just finished changing when the wards and the knock at the door let her know Bill had arrived. For a moment Hermione considered not answering, pretending she wasn't home but the adult in her made her open the door.

Bill was standing on her threshold clutching what appeared to be a ream of parchment and if she did not know better a couple of presentation size chart board.

"Hello." Hermione remembered to say once they had been standing awkwardly looking at each other for an uncomfortable couple of moments.

"Hello" Bill responded.

Hermione opened the door wider and granted Bill access. Bill had to turn side ways to step past her in the small entrance hall. Hermione could tell he had brought some kind of chart.

As they walked together into the living room Hermione remembered her manners. "Here, let me help with all of that."

Bill smiled and handed her the parchments while he stood the charts up against the side of the sofa. Hermione placed the stack on the coffee table before turning back to Bill. "Can I offer you something to drink? I have some cold butterbeer or I'm sure I have a bottle of something stronger around here somewhere."

"Butterbeer would be fine, thank you." Bill was looking every bit as uncomfortable as she was feeling.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable and I will be right back." Hermione turned to head into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Bill asked as he started to follow her.

Hermione turned to answer him and they collided.

"Sorry" She said into his chest.

"All my fault." Bill was trying to step away but found Hermione's hair had snagged a button of his shirt.

"Ouch…wait stop don't move." Hermione reached up to grab his shirt to keep him from steeping back and pulling her hair. "Just a sec." Her fingers began to work her curl free brushing repeatedly against Bill's chest, making an awkward situation worse.

"Okay there I got it…butterbeer?" Hermione stepped away from Bill looking up. She saw the kindest smile looking back at her.

"Yes that would be fine and this time I'll stay here." Bill stepped back and sat down.

"Good idea William, I'll be right back." Hermione darted into the kitchen and was back before Bill had a chance to straighten his stack of parchment.

Handing her guest a bottle, Hermione sat down opposite of him in a chair. They both took time taking a few sips instead of talking. The silence was growing and Bill finally gave in and spoke first.

"I have done a little bit of research," his hands gesturing to the papers and charts.

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak. Only rather than words coming out, a loud burp erupted from her.

Bill tried not to laugh as Hermione turned bright red and began to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry, I am so embarrassed, excuse me." Hermione mumbled.

Bill chose to ignore it and instead asked, "So did you have any better luck with your research than I did?"

Hermione took a long swig of her beer. "No, I guess they really mean it is unbreakable." She gave him a weak smile.

Bill's beer bottle was empty. "Well before we start do you mind if I get another?"

Hermione drained hers and handed to Bill, "Only if you bring me one."

Bill took the empty and Hermione watched him walk to the kitchen. What was she thinking? She never drank more than one butterbeer, but then again she had never been in this situation before. Maybe it was a two beer kind of night.

Bill returned with all of the beers that had been in the kitchen. "I didn't think you would mind, I think this going to take quite a few of beers."

"I think you might be right." Hermione took the one he offered when took his place in the sofa again.

They did not talk much as they enjoyed the silence as together they sat and drank.

Half of the supply of butterbeer had been consumed before either spoke again. Once more it was Bill who broke the silence.

Feeling better for the liquid courage, Bill asked the question that had been pestering him. "How come you and Ron never had kids?"

Hermione put her hand over her mouth to try and keep from burping again. She turned to look out the window before she answered, the question hurt. "It never worked out." Her voice was small and Bill could hear the pain behind the words.

Bill pulled the empty bottle out of her hand. She had had enough. "I have been doing some more research."

Hermione snorted; yes she had had enough, "The charts gave that away." She giggled.

"Giggle all you want but I like to be thorough." Bill grabbed the last beer.

"Hey!" Hermione realized what he done. Bill simply shrugged. "Well Mr. Weasley, I'll have you know that I have my share of research."

"Oh really, find out anything useful?"

Hermione sat up straighter, "Yes smarty-pants, I discovered that artificial insemination is not an option."

Bill's beer sprayed over the top of the coffee table. "Oh really?"

"Yes…really" Hermione was trying to decide why Bill was making the room spin.

"Just out of curiosity, why not?" Bill had cleaned up his mess.

"Well, apparently magic is very particular and not fond of air?" Hermione tried laying her head against the side of the chair, yes that was much better the room was still.

Bill could tell she was looped but his curiosity won out. "What do you mean not fond of air?"

Hermione was yawning. "What?"

"Not fond of air? How is magic not fond of air?" Bill leaned in to hear her answer.

"Well, no so much magic per se, but the sperm that carries the magic doesn't like air, well at least not according to the book I found in the Black Collection." Hermione's eyes were getting so heavy it was so hard to keep them open.

"Hermione what book? How did you get authorization to look in the Black Collection? Hermione, Hermione wake up." Bill looked at the witch across from him she was softly snoring.

* * *

_I hope I haven't offended anyone with use of excess alcohol. _

_I personally enjoy bourbon over beer any day._


	6. Chapter 6

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

_I like this chapter._

* * *

Bill quickly finished his beer and collected the empties and brought them to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room he was faced with the problem of what to do with the sleeping witch. Hermione looked so small curled up in the chair but Bill knew from experience she would regret sleeping all night with her head at that angle.

Against his better judgment, Bill scooped her up in his arms and carried into the bedroom. The bed had been made; Bill lay Hermione down and pulled the covers over her. He gently took of her shoes and made sure there was a light on in the bathroom. Hermione stirred as he tried o brush the curls out of her face.

"Please don't leave me." The sorrow in her voice broke his heart. He knew she was dreaming but when she reached for his arm he was at a lost for what to do.

"Please stay, please…" Hermione was pleading in her sleep. Bill was afraid of waking her but he did not feel right of getting in bed with her.

"Please…" Hermione hand was an iron band around his wrist. The fight left him. It had been a long day at work and he had started the day with an early morning meeting with a healer. All he wanted was to go to sleep and there was an empty half of a bed just waiting for him.

Hermione rolled toward him in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his. "Okay…" his tone was tentative, "I'll stay. Just go back to sleep."

Hermione's face relaxed and she snuggled in close as Bill lay down next to her.

"Ron?" Hermione woke up when the sun was streaming through the windows. Her heart pounded as she looked over to see a pillow full of red hair. "Oh Ron," her heart was pounding, "You are never going to believe the nightmare I had!"

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. That was it she was never drinking more than one beer per day, the dreams were not worth the buzz.

She pushed against the snoring back next to her. "Wake up I have to tell you about my dream." All she got was a grunt in response.

She decided on a different approach. Sliding back down and molding her body to the sleeping log next to her, she began gently rubbing his arms and kissing the side of his next. The log grunted again.

Hermione was not dissuaded; she pulled down the quilt covering the snoring log. She did not understand why was he wearing jeans in bed? It wasn't that cold. Hermione smiled. Those jeans would have to go. Her hand made quick work of the button at the waist band and while she was trying to find the pull for the zipper the log stopped snoring.

Hermione grinned when she found the metal pull. Before she could find the right angle to pull the zipper down a hand covered hers. "Babe, maybe we should talk about this first."

The voice was gruff and deep. Hermione stopped it wasn't the voice that had always been in bed with her before.

Hermione let go of the zipper and tried to pull away, but the hand wouldn't let her. She closed her eyes. She wasn't dreaming and or course this wasn't her husband.

Bill turned to face her and cupped her face, wiping away the tears that had begun. He guided her head to rest on his chest and rubbed her back as she cried.

Once the tears had stopped, Bill finally broke the silence. "I should have gone home, but the beers made it too easy when you kept asking me to stay. I am sorry."

Hermione wiped the remaining tears away as she pushed off his chest and sat up next to him.

"You know what? I am okay. I am tired of crying. I loved Ron and will for the rest of my life but the truth is that he is gone. He is gone, he left us in a mess. I am so pissed off at him for putting us in this bind. Figuring out how not to die is what I am going to focus on." Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Bill.

Bill looked uncertain as to how he should respond. "Okay not dying is good. I vote for not dying."

Hermione smiled. "Right then we agree no dying. What do we have to do not to die?"

Bill smiled. "We have to make a baby."

Hermione nodded. "Okay then and we know that means we have to sleep together."

Bill laughed, "Actually we just did sleep together. It means we have to have sex."

Hermione blushed. "I can not believe I have been a widow for what a month and I am planning on sleeping with and getting pregnant by my dead husband's brother. The media would love this! 'Proof Positive Muggleborn Heroine is Slut!'

Bill shifted his body and stood up with a gleam in his eye, he had come prepared. "I'll be right back."

Hermione followed him into the living room. Bill looked as she walked in. "I had forgotten I spoke to a healer before work yesterday. He was really helpful gave me loads of information about sperm mobility and ovulation cycles…" Bill seemed to be searching for something, "Yes found it!"

He turned to face Hermione the look on his face was triumphant. "When is your next period due?"

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. "I beg your pardon."

"Well if we know when you begin your…you know…hum…"

"Oh okay it is not due for another couple of weeks." Hermione realized what he wanted to know.

"Great, let me get the chart." Bill was flipping through the poster sized parchments. "Here it is! Now according if we keep an accurate record of 'things' then that will give us a better idea of when we need to…well…you get the idea."

Hermione had to admit Bill's level of research and preparation was impressive. She looked at the chart with the calendar of the last three months displayed. All of the important days of her life were there for her to see. She saw the day she found Ron in the disserted alley behind Gringott's. Looking a little farther down she recognized their wedding anniversary and not long after than the day Ron entered St. Mungo's for the last time and finally the day Ron died. All of the moments of her life neatly charted.

"Hermione, Hermione are you listening?" Bill was standing next to his chart with a pen in his hand.

"I am sorry I was remembering what did you say?" Hermione came over to stand next to him.

I was asking if you remember the first day of your last period." Bill was very serious.

"I am pretty sure it was the after the funeral." Hermione was trying hard to remember, "Definitely while I was at the Burrow."

"You don't remember? I would think that kind of thing would stick in your mind." Bill was getting aggravated.

"Why? It happens every month and has been for over ten years now, not exactly momentous event status." Hermione crossed her arms and gave Bill a challenging look.

Okay, I apologize I am anxious and don't want to miss an opportunity. I really don't to have to kill you to keep from dying." Bill's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Keep up the attitude and I might be willing to help you out, duel to the death?" Hermione was angry.

Bill suddenly looked years older; he sat quietly on the sofa. "I really am sorry, I was out line. This is all too surreal. I know you have had a lot to deal with and my being snarky doesn't help. But Hermione I don't want either of us to die."

Hermione sat down next to him making his scoot over to make room for her. "I know this sucks."

"Language Mrs. Weasley!" Bill said mockingly.

"You know it does but I was thinking about it, you realize that if we do…you know…and it works we will have a baby. Are you ready for that?" Hermione asked.

"Actually that is a positive. Fleur and I had talked about forming our own Quidditch team." Bill's smile reached his eyes. "Well that all went away when she died but honestly, I would love to be a dad."

Hermione leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah I think I'd love being a mum."

"Right then we agree we are going to try to do this?" Bill pulled the calendar over.

" Okay. I think it was the 25th." Hermione said as she studied the months.

"Well then," Bill pulled more papers over and shuffled through them until he found what he wanted. "According to the healer I spoke to we should try approximately fourteen days after the first day of your cycle and that would be…"

Together they counted out the days. "Tomorrow" Hermione's voice squeaked.

Bill counted again to double check. "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

_If I could I would give you all homegrown oranges. _

_My tree was very fertile this year!_


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Happy Boxing Day._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

Hermione stayed in bed for the better part of the morning after Bill left. Her stomach was making sure to remind her that consumption of butterbeer was best left at one bottle. She thought about the possibility of being a mum. It was a dream that had been shelved long ago; bring it back out and dusting it off was bittersweet.

Hermione eventually made her way to the shower. The hot water cascading down her face mixed with her silent tears as she replayed the moment between her and Ron when she first realized that motherhood was something she wanted.

Hermione sat in the stall her back against the cold tile wall as the memories of Ron and that night filled her senses. She tried to remember how long ago it was but all she could think about was the look on Ron's face the moment they both realized what they had done.

Hermione smiled at the thought. It was the most humid day of the summer that year, the air was saturated with water and very thing was moist. She remembered lying under her tree with Ron as the moon rose and they could begin to see the constellations. Everyone else was inside trying to sleep using cooling charms, but with that many people, the charms were ineffective.

Earlier there had been a lovely brunch celebrating Ron and Hermione's engagement. The entire family had surprised them by arranging time off from their various efforts for the Order to attend. Their joyous response to the news made Hermione feel truly a part of the family. Ron had suggested that they sneak out for a walk to be alone for a while. Hermione readily agreed and soon they found themselves wrapped around each other slowly discovering each other. All of the hidden places kissed and caressed carefully and lovingly. They had never had a plan for their first time other than they had both wanted to wait.

It wasn't until after and they both had time to breathe that Ron had realized they failed to do anything to prevent conception.

The shower was much cooler now; Hermione smiled despite the tears as she remembered Ron's face. When he was holding her close to him on the picnic blanket they had found in the shed, he had kissed her with such tenderness Hermione could still feel the soft pressure of his lips and the shiver of thrill when he had whispered against her neck.

"I wouldn't mind it at all if we had a very short engagement. Maybe even have a little one in time for Easter." His words had made her cry.

That was the moment when she realized how much she wanted to be a mum.

Hermione turned the water off and reached for towel. The thought of how unfair everything was made it hard to move. It wasn't right they had deserved better, more than just once. Two days later Ron had been ambushed and it took her months to find him again. The Ron that returned to her was different, like a broken shell that she desperately tried to glue back together. He was alive but he already had one foot on the other side.

Hermione combed out her hair and found her favorite old jeans. If she and Bill were really going to go through with this she would need to buy something stronger than butterbeer. Looking at the rumpled bed, Hermione also decided that she needed to get new sheets. She did not want to think of Ron, well while she was… She left the thought unfinished and stripped the linens off the bed to wash and put away.

The rest of the afternoon was spent keeping busy, shopping for groceries, selecting and purchasing new bed linens, cleaning the flat, anything to keep her hands occupied and not have to think. Dinner was a bowl of popcorn in front of the television watching her favorite DVD's. She did not realize she had fallen asleep until she heard someone knocking at her front door. The television was glowing blue indicating that the DVD was finished and the popcorn bowl was empty and lying on its side on the floor. Hermione pushed the hair out of her face and wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she walked to the door. She could only guess what time it was the drapes covering the window in the living room were closed.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Who is it?"

"Hermione it's me, Molly."

Hermione gave an internal groan. Her mother-in-law could be a little over bearing and telling her anything about Bill was the last thing Hermione wanted to do.

Opening the door, Hermione put a smile on her face, "Molly, I am surprised to see you, please come in."

Molly quickly closed the space between them and wrapped Hermione in a fierce hug. "Dear girl, I have been so worried about you. It has been a couple of days and not a word from you." Molly continued to talk as she made her way into the apartment. "You really should have a floo."

Hermione took a couple of bags from Molly's grasp and set them on the floor. "Molly, I told you this flat doesn't have a fireplace, I can't have the floo network. Remember?"

"Yes, but Hermione really how can I get in touch? Owls just aren't as convenient. Who ever heard of not having a fireplace?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head in agreement as Molly went on to complain about modern buildings. Hermione knew her well enough to just wait until her rant ran its course before speaking again.

Once Molly was done, Hermione offered her a cup of tea.

"I have just been worried, that is all," explained Molly, "you have been through so much, well all of us have, and I wanted to make sure you were fine."

Hermione couldn't lie. "I've been busy. Cleaning, organizing, I am trying to figure out how to do this." Hermione's hands gestured to the flat around her. "I realized I have to."

Molly's smile did not reach her eyes and with the losses she had endured probably never would, but she did understand and was proud of Hermione.

The conversation was interrupted by the familiar sound of pebbles hitting the kitchen window. Molly recognized the sound of the owl trying to deliver a message first and stood to walk over and let the messenger in. Hermione was horrified as soon as Molly stood up; it was the same owl from Gringott's. Bill must have sent another note.

"Barnaby what are you doing here?" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she untied the note attached to the owl's outstretched leg.

Once relieved of his responsibility, the owl pushed its head into Molly's hand forcing her to stroke its feathers. Molly chuckled at the bird's audacity.

"Barnaby, you rascal! Hermione, love, do you have any treats?" Molly was looking around the countertops for an owl treat bowl.

Hermione opened the cabinets to look for an appropriate owl treat while making a mental note to first wring Bill's neck and then stock up on owl chow.

Hermione found an old opened bag of goldfish crackers. She placed a few in front of the owl who apparently named Barnaby. Her meager offering was examined before deemed Barnaby worthy and consumed.

"Hum, this is for you love." Molly was perplexed as she handed the note to Hermione.

Hermione blushed and tried to open the sealed message as discreetly as possible. She was certain that her mother-in-law had the eyes of a hawk and was curious about the note. Hermione quickly read that Bill planned on arriving at her flat around 8 p.m. and this time he would bring the beer.

The last part made Hermione smile and when she looked up she faced Molly patiently waiting for an explanation.

"Barnaby is the owl that Bill uses most often to send notes to the Burrow. We have gotten to be good friends over time. He loves the owl treats I get from Hagrid." Molly collected the tea things from the table and brought them to the sink. Hermione realized she needed to think of something quick.

"Bill has offered to help me go through some of Ron's papers. There are banking things that he understands, having dealt with the goblins for so long." Hermione held her breath hoping that Molly did not ask any questions. Lying was not something she was comfortable with and she hated lying to people she loved.

Molly's eyes welled up. "Yes, of course dear. You are so brave tackling these things head on."

Hermione gave her a small smile. Her heart was pounding; if the dear woman only knew that this evening she would be…best not to think about that.

"Well I must be getting on, Arthur has requested some new fangled dish for dinner, says George raved about it last Sunday at dinner. Maybe you have heard of it, etouffe? No, well Arthur got the recipe from George something about a net, anyway I hope I can get the ingredients…it says to make a roux, what ever that is…well I am off. Thanks for the tea and company dear. Give Bill a kiss from his mum."

Hermione's heart was still racing when she closed the door behind Molly. This was going to be tricky, how would she explain a huge baby bump ten months after her husband died?

Bill did not knock on her front door this time. He had mentioned that he would apparate directly into the kitchen at 8 if it was acceptable to Hermione. She agreed, the less they have to explain to the neighbors the better. The flat was in a muggle neighborhood and Hermione was the only magical person living there. With only three flats per floor and seven floors it was a close knit community.

Hermione was expecting Bill and still his appearance startled her.

"Sorry," he put the butterbeer in the refrigerator, "I thought we had agreed that I would apparate."

"We did, it is just going to take some time to get use to that's all." Hermione was flustered and jumpy. Tonight was not an ordinary evening with a friend. Tonight she was going to…best not to think about that right now.

Clearing her throat, Hermione said, "I made some chicken and salad, are you hungry?"

Bill looked relieved, "Yes that would be great, I skipped dinner, worked late to clear my desk for the morning."

Hermione nodded and started to get out dinner plates. Handing them to him and pointing to the drawer that contained the cutlery, Hermione realized he seemed so relieved by her suggestion of dinner. She wondered if he expected her to strip down and lay on the table the minute he showed up.

The absurdity of the idea made her chuckle. Bill looked up from the table. "What?"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing, random thoughts that's all."

"Really, like what?" Bill had put the place settings down and turned to face her leaning against the table.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him while tossing the salad, "Well, honestly?"

Bill crossed his arms across his chest, despite his smile, his eyes staying focused on her, "Yes."

Hermione blushed and Bill noticed, his eyes widening very so slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, he wasn't going to back down, "Okay it just occurred to me that you seemed very relieved when I suggested dinner. I wondered what you had expected before you arrived…me prancing around in sexy lingerie."

Bill chuckled this time. "Well I wouldn't have complained, but no I am actually hungry. The sandwich I had for lunch was hours ago," and turning back towards the table he added, "and you know I do my best work on a full stomach."

Hermione froze, there was that thought. The one she had been purposely been not thinking about all day, within a matter of hours, maybe minutes she was going to be having sex with Bill Weasley, Ron's brother!

Stammering, Hermione let Bill know that dinner was ready and he brought the plates to the counter.

Dinner was silent. Bill had gotten out two beers and Hermione's was still half full by dessert, whereas Bill had opened his second.

The plate of cookies seemed pitiful considering what was about to happen, strawberries dipped in chocolate or tiramisu might have been more appropriate. Hermione had one oatmeal raisin cookie and Bill made quick work of the remaining cookies.

Hermione looked terrified as he began to clear the table.

His voice seemed deeper and gruffer when he turned to look at her, "I've got this, why don't you go relax. I'll be there when I am done here."

Hermione merely nodded and scooted out. She took a deep breath once she made it to the safety of the bedroom. Her brain was going to explode. Relax, relax? How could she possibly relax she was going to…

Hermione turned to her closet she thought about locking herself in and refusing to come out. That was real mature. As she ran her hands along her clothes and then turning to face Ron's side of the walk in closet she pulled a sleeve of his favorite jacket up to her nose. The smell was pure Ron.

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She missed him but right now she was pissed as hell at him. This was all his fault the jerk. If he hadn't made them make that stupid vow she wouldn't be contemplating a life locked in her closet.

Hermione heard Bill calling for her. He finished the dishes fast. The back of her mind registered the thought, did he finish everything fast? The next instant she thought, 'gosh I hope not'.

Bill wandered into the bedroom looking for Hermione. He was beginning to think maybe she had let the flat.

"Hermione" he called out.

"I am here I'll be out in a second." The voice came from the closet.

Bill's heart thumped louder, part of him was secretly hoping she had fled. Bedding your brother's wife was just wrong.

"Oh okay, well I'll…no hurry, take your time." Bill was at a loss as what to do. He could just stand here in front of the closet door, or he could go back into the living room, or maybe it would be best if he sat down on the bed.

Bill did not really decide he just sat.

Minutes later a small voice came from the other side of the closet door. "Bill, are you still there?"

While waiting Bill had moved to sit up against the headboard and stretched out his legs. It had been a long day and the anxiety about tonight had taken its toll. He was drowsy but the small voice had put him on full alert.

"Yes, Hermione I am still here."

"Okay I am coming out but keep your eyes closed. No, wait are you in bed?"

"No, but I can be would that help?" Bill was smiling, this was ridiculous. She was acting like a virginal school girl not a widow.

Bill stood next to bed and took off his shirt and slipped off his shoes, he had just unbuckled his belt to unbutton the waist band of his trousers when the closet door opened.

Hermione peeked around the edge of the door and looked at Bill.

Bill's pants fell to the floor when Hermione stepped out and next to bed. She was wearing her favorite long sleeved flannel nightgown. It was button up to the neck and the hem covered her ankles. All Bill could think when he realized what she was wearing was, 'Is this her idea of sexy lingerie?'

* * *

_Okay I know…don't yell at least I FINALLY got them in the bedroom!_


	8. Chapter 8

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_May your New Year be full of laughter and joy!_

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

Hermione blushed furiously at the sight of a boxer clad Bill standing next to her bed. Pulling at the suddenly constricting neck of her nightgown she walked closer to the end of the bed.

"Right then…" her voice cracked in desperate embarrassment.

"Well which side?" Bill had stepped out of his trousers, folded and placed them on the nearest flat surface, the dresser, quickly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Side of what?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him.

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on? More comfortable on?" Bill was looking at his hands.

"I don't really have a side; I usually sleep on the sofa." Hermione was watching him pick at a small cut on his thumb.

"What about before when you and Ron…" Bill stole a look at Hermione.

"Ron had a tough time, night terrors way beyond night mares; it was safer for me to sleep in on the sofa." Hermione didn't look at him but she was staring out the window.

"I didn't know. It must have been rough." Bill followed her gaze trying to see what it was that she found so compelling outside.

"I was just glad to have him back; I was wiling to take him any way I could get him." Hermione turned and gave Bill a small smile.

"He loved you." Bill took her hand in his.

"I know…I know…part of me wishes I could hold him again just so I could wring his bloody neck for putting us in this position." Hermione was fighting back a tear.

Bill chuckled. "Yeah I'd like a minute or two with him myself."

Hermione laughed until tears rolled down her face. It broke the tension in the room.

"Wait, why are you crying?" Bill asked

Hermione was laughing so had she couldn't speak.

"It the idea of shagging me that repulsive that it has reduced you speechless and in has you in tears?" Bill asked with exaggerated concern.

Hermione tried to stop laughing but settled for slapping Bill's shoulder.

Bill groaned in fake agony. "You don't have to be so brutal. Now if you like a little slap and tickle…well then…"

Hermione gasped at his suggestion and immediately blushed furiously for the second time that night.

"William!" She covered her face with her hands.

"What?" Bill was smiling at her obvious discomfort.

"I don't think…well I am sure you have more…everybody has always talked about you being the 'player' of the family…I afraid I will disappoint you." The temperature of Hermione's face was easily ten degrees higher than the rest of her. She patted her cheeks trying to cool them.

Bill began to laugh but thought better of it and instead cleared his throat. "Well to be honest, you and Ron were married for longer than Fleur and I, so I am sure you are way ahead in that department."

Hermione stood up and walked to the window. Placing her forehead on the cool glass she murmured, "I wouldn't bet on that if I were you."

Bill heard what she said. The sadness of her tone caused him to join her at the window. "Hermione what are you trying to tell me without saying it?"

Hermione's face was wet from the tears that finally had fallen. "Ron was not the same when he came back. The things they did to him, he never actually told me but they left him broken. We tried a couple of times but it …he couldn't…he swore it wasn't me."

Hermione turned to lean against the wall, she looked up at Bill and continued, "It made him so miserable that we would never be together and never have children. I loved him so much didn't matter but he never understood that having him was enough. We would have massive arguments and then his condition would get worse. It became the thing we never talked about."

Bill's hand gently wiped away her tears. She smiled. "I think that was where the vow idea came from. He wanted me to have the family he couldn't give me."

Bill smiled and nodded. "Probably, so you two never…?" He didn't finish that idea made him very uncomfortable.

Hermione took his hand and was gently rubbing the ridge formed by his knuckles. "Once, when first got engaged, before he was taken. Even then when we realized we had forgotten protection he was happy, happy at the possibility that I could get pregnant."

Bill pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "So I don't have much competition. That means I will definitely be the second best you ever had!"

He could feel her head rubbing against his chest as she laughed at his crude humor. "Think that highly of yourself do you?" She asked once could speak.

"I like setting high standards for myself." Bill tightened his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione looked up her chin resting on his chest as she searched his face. "Now, where do we go from here?"

Bill looked down her expression was full of expectation. "Now, I am going to kiss you."

The moonlight through the window made it easy to see how fearful she was but Bill's lips sought hers. After a moment's hesitation, Hermione returned his kiss and relaxed in his arms.

"How many for you?" She asked once the kiss ended.

"How many women have I kissed?" Bill paused and then finished, "enough to know you do it very well."

Hermione began to clarify her question but Bill silenced her with another kiss. He knew exactly what she had meant and he did not want to answer. It didn't matter, what mattered was tonight and the two of them.

Hermione gave up trying to ask any more questions and focused on the task at hand. Even with her limited experience Hermione was quickly certain that Bill was an incredible kisser. Her mind strayed, wondering if the rest of the evening would be just as incredible.

"We" Bill said before he kissed her again. "Should"…kiss… "move"… kiss… "this"… kiss… "to"… kiss… "the bed"…two kisses.

Hermione nodded and walked backward until her knees brushed up against the side of the bed. Bill smiled and gently lowered them to the bed.

Hermione made room for Bill and turning on her side to face him she reached out and stroked his face with her fingertips. Bill smiled and turned his face to kiss the inside of her wrist.

His hands found her shoulders and pulled her closer; her body fit snuggly against his, his lip began to travel across her jaw and along her neck finding a delightful spot above her collarbone. Bill like the way his kisses there made her giggle and press harder into him.

Bill wanted more much more but there was an obstacle, a flannel buttoned up obstacle.

"Hermione," his voice was deep and gruff as he played with the buttons on the front of her nightgown, "is this your idea of the sexy lingerie you were talking about earlier?'

Hermione continued rubbing her lips across his stubbled jaw as she shook her head.

"Thanks goodness, otherwise we would have to have had a long discussion." Bill was tugging at the offensive sleepwear.

"It needs to go away…now." Bill's voice sounded desperate.

Hermione loved the way he was making her tingle and knew she wanted him to continue. Bill took the initiative and rolled onto his back and bringing Hermione with him. She found herself straddling his hips and looking down at his amused expression.

Bill was pushing his hands steadily up her thighs forcing the flannel to bunch around her hips. His fingers froze when he realized all he felt was skin where he had expected to feel knickers.

"You are a puzzle, covered in flannel head to toe and somehow forgot your knickers? You naughty little witch." Bill was delighted.

Hermione's hand flew to cover Bill's mouth she was horrified at his teasing and yet completely aroused at the same time. "I was confused, I didn't know what to do, come strutting out here stark naked or put on a chastity belt. Don't make fun of me William." She slapped at his arms as his smile became a laugh.

Bill grabbed her hands and brought them down to his chest. "I would have voted for strutting and thank goodness you decided against the chastity belt." His amusement at her discomfort rang out in his voice.

Hermione groaned in humiliation and lowered her head resting it right above his heart. The shift in her center of gravity caused Bill to also groan.

Hermione sat up thinking she had hurt him and Bill groaned again. "Am I hurting you?"

Bill grabbed her hips and stilled her movements. "No, just stay in one place other wise I might be done for the evening."

Hermione looked down and realized she had been rubbing against his tented boxers and blushed for the millionth time that night. "Oh" The realization that she had the cause for his condition made her grin. It was very empowering to have that effect on him.

She ignored his warning and leaned forward until their noses touched. "You mean don't do that?" She asked with an attempt at wide-eyed innocence.

Bill grunted, "Yes".

Hermione sat back up as Bill was pulling his knees up. She leaned back against his thighs and stretched her arms above her head arching her back.

"Dear Merlin witch are you trying to kill me?" Bill closed his eyes and moaned not noticing as Hermione gave him a satisfied grin. She realized it was now or never time. They had a goal for this evening and she wasn't going to get any braver. While Bill's eyes were still shut Hermione swiftly unbuttoned her night gown and began pulling it up over her head.

Bill felt the pull of fabric on his thighs and his eyes opened to see hem of the garment gradually reveal what the flannel armor had been hiding.

His hands followed the hem of the nightgown slowly moving upward. Caressing her softness and listening to the gentle symphony of sounds each caress caused.

Bill balled up the gown and threw across the room to join Bill's trousers on the dresser. He focused on Hermione's reaction to being so exposed. Her eyes were half closed and her hands were back to being on his chest. Bill gently reached out and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"You are wondrous." He whispered as he pulled her down for a kiss. She smiled as their lips met and sighed when he hugged her tight. Her movement was the last straw for Bill who held her tight and flipped them over.

Hermione was surprised by the sudden change in positions. Bill's kisses became more demanding and Hermione's initial response was to pull away. His fierce passion was out of her range of experiences and therefore unnerving. What was she suppose to do, how was she meant to respond?

Bill sensed her unease and broke off his kiss to whisper in her ear, "It is okay, we will work this out together, find a rhythm that suits both of us. I promise."

Hermione relaxed she felt cared for and safe.

Later while staring at the ceiling in the dark, Hermione tried to remember where and when in the middle of things Bill's boxers disappeared. She was okay not remembering each exact moment in the blur of the rest of the night but the boxers were bugging her.

She smiled as she looked down at the snoring man next to her. She distinctly remembered how it felt to feel completely connected to another human being; she had forgotten how amazing that was.

She remembered that somewhere in the middle of it all the idea that at that moment they could be creating a life flittered through her mind.

She remembered feeling like she could not take another sensation right before she could feel every nerve in her being explode. But for the life of her she could not figure out how Bill Weasley got his boxers off. Hermione grinned, he was good.

She knew she should get up and go to the loo. She wanted to freshen up. As she turned to get out of bed Bill's hand stopped her.

"The healer said you should stay in bed on your back for at least an hour afterwards. He suggested if possible raising your pelvis, something about not having to swim upstream." Bill's eyes were open and looking at her with a hint of amusement in them.

Hermione slapped at his hand and lay back down, "Fine, okay, fine."

Bill smiled at her apparent aggravation. "It is a small price to pay and to show you what a great guy I am I'll keep you company."

Hermione turned her head and sighed. "It is not you or even staying in bed. I am worn out, thank you very much Mr. Weasley, I just wanted to…you know…freshen up."

Bill leaned down and pushed her hair away from her face. "I wore you out? That's a good thing right. Feel properly shagged do you?"

Hermione groaned at his enthusiasm. "Proud of your self there boy?"

Bill grinned and nodded.

Hermione yawned and tried to turn to face him. Bill gently push back on to her back, "Only another half an hour or so, then you are free to shower to your hearts content."

Hermione stuck her tongue out him like a petulant child. Bill made an attempt to grab it but she was too quick.

Bill put his arm across her abdomen and rested his head on her shoulder. It was to the sound of his soft snores that Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

_So…writing a scene that revolved completely around sex was intimidating to say the least. _

_What do ya'll think?_

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review. It makes me smile._


	9. Chapter 9

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_I apologize for such a long time between updates. My mom was in ICU and on a ventilator fighting pneumonia. She is out of ICU, doing well and currently aggravating the nursing staff…always a good sign. Of course frequent visits to the hospital means I got a truly horrible case of bronchitis. I am just now feeling like sitting up. So again sorry for the delay. Please rest assured that all of my stories are complete and it is just a matter of transposing from notebooks to computer. This is a little something for ya'll while I type._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

She wasn't sure which was worse, the blinding spotlight that some one had pointed straight at her bedroom window or the incredibly annoying off-key rendition of a Carpenters song coming from the shower. Turning away from the window, Hermione pulled a pillow over her face successfully blocking out both.

"Good morning sunshine!" was accompanied by the sting of a slap on her bottom. Hermione growled.

"Look perky princess, I am going to be at the Cairo branch for the rest of the week. My counterpart there just had a baby and is on maternity leave. The rest of us are taking turns covering for her until she is back. So, unless something comes up I should be back for Mum's brunch on Sunday." Bill was toweling his hair dry as he spoke.

Hermione lifted the pillow off her face to see that he was standing next to bed looking down at her and the towel wrapped around his neck was the only towel he had. Hermione shifted her gaze downward and she realized she was level with his…Hermione squealed and pulled the pillow tightly across her face.

"Haf twu kn sme?"

"What?" Bill leaned over and removed the pillow from Hermione's face.

Hermione took one look and squeezed her eyes shut. "I said, have you no shame? Walking around in the altogether…what if someone knocked on the door? Or decided to look in the window? Put on some clothes!"

Bill grinned he had decided that he liked making Hermione squirm just a little bit. Instead of finding his boxers he plopped down right next to her and leaned down even closer.

"Who is going to be looking in your window? You are on the seventh floor." Bill definitely liked teasing her.

Hermione tried to sit up and push him away; as she did so the bed linens pooled around her hips leaving her as exposed as he was.

"Your brothers have brooms; I wouldn't put anything past them." She tried to sound reasonable and remain calm until she realized that Bill was no longer looking in the face. She followed his line of sight and realized. She scrambled to pull the sheets up around her, pushing Bill to get him to move. He was sitting on the sheet.

"Don't bother covering up on my account; I think you are utterly beautiful." Bill stilled her hands.

Hermione blushed and looked away. Bill's hand gently cupped her cheek. "I hope our child looks like you."

She did not know what to say but, she smiled when he softly kissed her forehead.

Hermione did not offer him a cup of coffee or a biscuit and she did not walk him to the door when he left, instead she stayed curled up in bed thinking about his words. Their child, it was very possible that it was a reality now and that idea both delighted and terrified her.

It was the need for the loo and hunger pains stirred Hermione out of her thoughts. She stretched and when she finally untangled the sheets enough she was able put her feet on the floor. The subtle ache of her back and hips reminder her of the night before. Walking toward the loo, Hermione smiled. The previously unused muscles balked at being disturbed ,but with a sigh Hermione had to admit it had been worth it.

Bill Weasley was good.

By Friday, Hermione was bored. Sitting in the apartment was getting on her nerves, reading was great and she truly loved books but even she had her limits. Before there had been Ron to care for, now she had a great deal of free time on her hands and very little to do.

The groceries had been bought, the apartment cleaned, she had visited the library and booksellers every day and still she had time. As she drank her third cup of tea for the morning, she idly scanned the newspaper for the second time when her eye caught a very small article. There on page nine under an advertisement for broom repair, Hermione saw her solution.

_Daily Prophet _

_St. Mungo's In Dire Need _

_By: Tilda Soglwood_

_St. Mungo's, the center for healthcare since the twelve century, is in desperate need of volunteers to aid in patient care. Chief Healer Tutwell has ask that any and all witches and wizards to consider giving back to their community by volunteering. When asked by this reporter if any special skills would be required to apply, Tutwell replied yes, a giving heart._

Hermione grinned. She had spent many hours in the past couple of days trying to decide what to do with her time. Because of the large monetary rewards given to both her and Ron by the grateful Ministry when the dust had settled from the battle and ultimate destruction of Voldemort, money was not a problem. She considered taking a couple of university classes but, the idea not getting to finish because of her death by stupid vow was discouraging. The same applied to starting a job. What would her employer do if one morning she did not show up because she was dead?

Hermione was in limbo that would either end with piles of dirty nappies or becoming dirt. Hermione needed a distraction with no real commitment. Volunteering would be perfect.

Within the hour, Hermione was dressed and inquiring about helping at the receptionist desk at St. Mungo's. She had expected to wait her turn to speak to the volunteer coordinator but the lobby was relatively disserted.

"Excuse me," Hermione was trying to get the attention of the reception witch but competing with "Wanton Witch Weekly" was proving to be tough. Clearing her throat and speaking much louder Hermione tried again.

"Is this where I can sign up to volunteer?" Hermione felt as if she was being rude using such a loud voice.

"Wha?" The green haired witch asked.

Hermione lowered her voice and asked again, "Is this where I sign up to volunteer?"

"You mean like to you now like you wanna like work for free?" The idea of volunteering was hard for the reception witch to understand.

"Yes, exactly." Hermione was pleased that she was being understood.

"Blimey, why would you want to do that for? Don't you know they usually pay you for working?"

Hermione looked at the astonished face in front of her; apparently the witch doubted her intellect.

"Yes, work for free…now where would I sign up?" Hermione spoke slowly and deliberately hoping the reception witch would take her seriously.

It took a moment before Hermione got a response. "I don't know…never been asked that before."

Hermione was at her wit's end.

"Right, brilliant could you direct me to you supervisor?" Hermione asked as pleasantly as she could.

"Excuse me." Hermione had been waiting for fifteen minutes in the lobby after being assured that the receptionist's supervisor would be right with her. Hermione had begun to pace across the marble floor. It a giving heart was a perquisite for volunteering, shouldn't having a minimum of correctly firing synapses be a requirement for being paid?

Hermione was determined to volunteer but the pounding headache she had developed made her question her sanity. The pounding in her skull matched the echo of her footsteps as she paced. Looking at her watch for the twentieth time she decided to give up and come back tomorrow. Decision in place Hermione abruptly turned around and stepped toward the doors just as someone stepped in her path.

Long strong fingers clutched her sleeve to steady her teetering body. "So sorry about that, I did not expect your u-turn. Oh hello again."

Hermione looked up to see a familiar face, she couldn't put a name with it but she recognized him from somewhere.

She felt foolish, "I am sorry I know we have met and it is not like me to forget but I can't remember…"

"I am glad I made such and impression." The man said smiling down at her.

Hermione blushed and spied his name badge. "Healer Corcoran?"

"Yes, but you have the advantage, I don't know your name. I just remember helping a lost witch with way too many potions find her way to the pharmacy department at the clinic." Healer Corcoran playful manner was once again helping to relieve Hermione's tension headache.

"Yes, now I remember directions by Trudie, the wonder guide!" Hermione laughed at her little joke and was pleased when Healer Corcoran chuckled.

"Please tell me you're not here for a medical emergency." The healer was assessing her for injuries.

"No…no I'm fine. Actually I was trying to…well you see I saw the article in the paper and I thought I might volunteer but the receptionist found the idea preposterous."

"Well, Mrs. … I'm sorry I don't know your name." Healer Corcoran looked a little embarrassed.

"Weasley, Hermione Weasley." Hermione offered her hand to shake.

Taking her hand the healer gently slipped it into his crooked elbow, "Well Mrs. Weasley, if you will allow me, I would be delighted to escort you to the correct department."

Hermione blushed but did not pull away, "Okay, if it isn't too inconvenient. I would greatly appreciate that."

Together they walked toward the lifts and within minutes Hermione was being introduced to Chief Healer Tutwell.

"Mrs. Weasley, thank you. You have no idea how much your actions will influence the community, I mean it one of the Trio can find it in their heart to volunteer…you will be setting an example." Tutwell was oozing insincere gratitude. Hermione could see the scheming going on behind his eyes.

"I would like my volunteering to be a private matter, not the spear head for a community campaign. Healer Tutwell, how I spend my time is not for public consumption or tabloid fodder. If that is inconvenient then I apologize for having wasted your time." Hermione's formal attitude spoke volumes.

"No. no not all but of course we here at St. Mungo's understand the need for privacy, of course I am the soul of discretion. Just the other day I was telling someone, I forget who, about how strictly we keep all of our records. Everything safe and sound, under lock and key."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at the man. A quick glance at Healer Corcoran and she could tell he was waging the same battle. She smiled and quickly turned the conversation to her volunteering duties.

"Tutwell," interrupted Healer Corcoran, "I would gladly escort Mrs. Weasley on a tour of potential volunteer openings. I am sure your time is so limited."

Hermione did not give the Chief Healer a chance to respond, "That would be lovely, thank you. Could we start right away?"

It wasn't until they were safely back in the lift that Hermione turned to her escort and began to laugh. "Thank you for back there, I don't think I would have been able to take another minute of that man. Is he always that way?"

Healer Corcoran smiled a nodded just as the doors opened. "Where to first? Volunteers are needed just about every where."

Hermione thought for a moment. She knew it might seem selfish but she wanted somewhere happy. She had enough sickness and dying to last a lifetime. "Is it possible to work somewhere happy?"

The healer remembered their previous meeting and her mentioning that she had recently lost her husband. "Happy? Yes, we have happy. Follow me."

Hermione followed her guide and soon found herself surrounded by bright colors and children of all sizes.

Healer Corcoran gestured toward the entire ward. "Since the battle, we find ourselves having to deal with more and more children. Most aren't critically ill but are in need of medical care. Often our younger patients come from one parent families or living with relatives and when they need to stay it puts a large strain on the families' time and resources. It is heartbreaking watching a parent having to decide between staying with their sick child and going home to tend to the healthy ones at home. Having someone here to read to them or rock them would be huge."

Hermione looked around the small faces looked back with curiosity and anticipation. This was it. "This will be perfect." She wanted to start now but the children were being served their dinner and Healer Corcoran explained it was lights out soon after that.

Feeling a tad disappointed, Hermione agreed to return tomorrow when the Head Healer for the ward would be in to set up her schedule. Hermione realized her life had taken yet another turn and this time she was pleased.

* * *

_The fun begins!_

_Thanks for taking the time to read._


	10. Chapter 10

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Feeling much better and hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

Hermione was exhausted but happier than she had been in months. Her entire week had flown by; the volunteer work was a god-send. It kept her hands and mind occupied and gave her a sense of accomplishment. It was Saturday and she wasn't scheduled to work until Monday afternoon, the entire weekend stretched before her long, dull, and endless.

Hermione smiled at the basket of laundry she had sitting next to her on the sofa. Most people she knew lived for the weekends and here she was wishing it was over already.

The only break from the monotony was the weekly family brunch at the Burrow. Attendance was mandatory. Hermione knew she should try to be enthusiastic but the whole Bill-Ron-baby situation was fraught with tension. Sitting at the same table with all of the Weasleys, knowing she had shagged her oldest brother-in-law was just un-nerving.

The idea that she might be pregnant had drifted though her mind every couple of hours whether she wanted it to or not. The not knowing was excruciating, but Hermione realized the possibility that she was not expecting was worse.

Sunday morning she decided to make a raspberry jam cake as a surprise for Molly. Meal preparation was never Hermione's strong suit but she was a wiz at baking; cookies, pies, tortes, anything that was loaded with calories and did not call for being well balanced. The flat was filled with the aroma of vanilla and confectioner's sugar coated the kitchen counter. Hermione was behind schedule and frantically trying to finish and jump into the shower, when the doorbell rang.

"Great! Just what I need! I am already fifteen minutes late!" Hermione brushed off flour and powdered sugar as she answered the door.

Standing in front of the door was a huge arrangement of irises, tulips, roses, peonies and gladiolas with legs. The flowers obscured the delivery person. A voice came from over a yellow rose, 'Mrs. Hermione Weasley?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Thank you" the face of the young deliveryman was now visible peeking over the enormous bouquet. "We have had his order for so long I was afraid you might have moved or died or something."

Hermione was confused. "I am sorry, I afraid I don't understand, what do you mean you have this order so long?"

"Look lady these are heavy, where can I put them before you start playing twenty questions!" Hearing the strain in his voice, Hermione open the door further to allow the man entry.

"Just there on the coffee table would be fine." Hermione noticed a card attached to the vase and in an instant knew who sent the flowers. She took a shaky breath and turned to the deliveryman.

"You said you have had this order for a long time?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Yeah you could say that. Bloke came in around New Years and placed the order. I remember 'cuz he was so tetchy, agitated, nervous, like I wasn't going to get it straight or somethin'."

Hermione's eyes welled up. "Thank you getting it straight after so long. I appreciate your effort." She was looking around for her wallet, the least she could do was to tip the man generously.

The man realized what she was searching for and stopped her, "No reason to worry, he got care of everything, right generous he was…Is it your birthday or anniversary or something?"

Hermione smiled sadly, "Something." She hadn't realized what day it was until she saw Ron's handwriting on the card."

"Well… then….happy something." The man tipped his cap and left.

Hermione started at the flowers, they were perfect. Ron had obviously given a lot of thought to his selection. For her each flower represented a special moment.

The gladiolas and irises reminded her of the all the long lazy summers she had spend in the Burrow garden with Ron before they had been force to grow up and defeat evil.

Tulips were the first type of flower Ron had every given her when they first got together. He had been so cute holding out a single red tulip for her when he came to pick her up for their first official date.

She had held a small bouquet of peonies at Harry and Ginny's wedding. It was the first family event that Ron was able to attend once she had nursed him back to health.

The roses were the same color as the ones she carried at their wedding. The arrangement was perfect.

Hermione opened the card. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the message.

_Love, _

_Did I surprise you? _

_Happy Kissersary!_

_Please know what ever might happen, you will always be in my heart. _

_Ron_

Hermione looked up at the flowers she could feel the tears on her cheeks. She was ashamed, she hadn't thought about Ron in days but now that she did, she missed him so much.

"Oh Ron, I wish you were here to see these they are amazing and you are right I was surprised." Hermione laughed and smiled as she wiped away the tears. Kissersary was a word he made up years ago.

Ron had dutifully explained that is was an anniversary that just they would celebrate, the anniversary of their first kiss. They had done little things for each other every year on this day something small but meaningful. Hermione leaned down and took a deep breath the fragrance was delightful. It was so like Ron to think ahead for this.

Hermione sat on the sofa and studied the arrangement. She vaguely remembered New Years. Ron had a bad spell right after Christmas but he seemed better by New Years. Looking back Hermione realized that had been the beginning of the end. Ron got progressively worse as the year went on. Had this been his last conscience effort to look forward or had he realized that, he wouldn't be here for their Kissersary?

The truth was it did not matter, he was gone and she was left to deal with the aftermath and that included having brunch at the Burrow now.

Hermione wiped her face once again and stood up. She needed to get dressed and she had a cake to deliver.

"Oh dear how thoughtful, Arthur loves raspberry, but of course you knew that!" Molly Weasley took the cake from Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hermione asked as she walked around the kitchen table looking at the various dishes already prepared.

"No, but thank you for asking; that is more that those lazy sons of mine have done. I declare I brought them up better than that but well it is water under the bridge. Make yourself at home; I think Bill is making his special mimosas in the lounge." Molly quickly began to stir the assorted pots on the cooker.

Hermione meandered her way through the family to the lounge and found Bill playing barkeep. He noticed her the moment she walked into the room.

"Hello sunshine, can I offer you a speciality of the house?" Bill was already assembling a cocktail for her.

Hermione smiled, his good mood was contagious. "Sure make mine a weak one though."

Bill handed her a tall glass frosty and frothy.

Hermione took a sip and looked up at Bill as he stood next to the makeshift bar. "I said weak not nonexistent."

Bill grinned and leaned to whisper in her ear, "Expectant mother should refrain from alcohol consumption."

Hermione blushed. "Right. Brilliant, I don't even know if I am pregnant and already I am a bad mum!"

Bill stepped around the table and looking quickly if anyone was looking he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You will be a wonderful mum don't be so hard on your self."

Hermione nodded and rested her forehead on Bill's chest. "It has been a hard day."

Bill rubbed his cheek on her hair. "I understand I still have those. It gets better but then all of a sudden it hits you out of nowhere. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks." Hermione whispered just as Molly's voice rang out announcing brunch was on the table.

Brunch was lively and loud. Hermione sat between Charlie and Harry. She was directly across from Bill and every couple of bites she would look up and see him watching her. No one noticed but she was still relieved when everyone was finished. She offered to clean up and start the dishes. Bill quickly offered to help her, which resulted in them being alone together in the kitchen arms covered with suds.

While he passed her a platter from the table as she stood at sink he asked, "Tell me again why we are doing this by hand? Wouldn't be easier just to set a charm to make them wash themselves?'

"I find washing dishes occasionally very relaxing William. After being here around everyone and knowing what we…well you know." Hermione grabbed the platter with more force than she intended and it almost slipped out of her hand.

Bill nodded and continued, "I think we should tell my parents about the vow."

The dirty platter crashed to the floor. Hermione looked as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Are you insane? I can see it now, 'Excuse me, Mum and Dad but I just wanted let you know I'm shagging Hermione and hopefully she'll be up the duff soon.'

Hermione's wand snapped in the air as she repaired the shattered platter and placed in the soapy water.

"Think about it Hermione, you turn up pregnant months after. You don't think they will find that unusual?" Bill placed the last of the dirty dishes in the sink.

Hermione sat down hard. "I hadn't thought about how people would react, I've more concerned about I was reacting. The whole having sex with my brother-in-law part has been a major hang up for me."

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Bill asked as he set the dishes to washing themselves and sat down next to her.

"No and don't fish for compliments. You were there it was definitely not horrible, blood fantastic in case you forgot." Hermione was quite and then looked up, "You're right, I think you should tell your parents."

"I should? I do not think so, we should. We both made the vow and we both should tell Mum and Dad." Bill's hand gently covered hers.

"Bill…" she whined.

"Together." He squeezed her hand.

Hermione sighed and nodded, "Okay when?"

Bill pulled her up, "Now."

Hermione shrieked, "You're certifiable you know that!"

Bill laughed. "Look this could take months. We will be spending a great deal of time together. My parents raised seven children they aren't stupid…they are going to suspect something."

"Months?" Hermione gasped.

"Sunshine I am good but even I'm not necessarily that good." Bill grinned. "We might have gotten lucky on the first shot but best to be prepared."

Hermione groaned. "Okay, okay I get it! But do I have to be there? Can't you talk to your parents alone?" She asked again hopefully.

Bill pulled her with him as he walked toward the door to the yard. "Hell no woman! This should be great!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the garden enjoying the gently breeze. Hermione was thankful that they were alone.

Bill was literally dragging by her arm toward them.. She wasn't kicking and throwing things at him but she wanted to.

Once they had reached her in-laws, Bill plunged into the story. His parents were too shocked to say a word.

Mr. Weasley spoke first. "Do you think Ron knew it would come to this?"

Hermione wiped her face before she spoke. "I think his greatest fear was that I would be left alone."

Bill put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I am not sure Ron was himself after he came back but none of that matters now. We made the vow and now we have to honor it or die."

"Do you need anything from us?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was full of emotion.

Hermione had calmed down and Bill being as blunt as ever answered his mother. "I thin we know what we have to do. Just run interference for us if anyone starts asking questions."

* * *

_The best part about having the Saints in the Super Bowl is that I have tomorrow off from work!_

_New Orleanians tend to party hard._


	11. Chapter 11

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read and if you have a moment let me know what you think._

* * *

Bill was called back to Egypt and was scheduled to leave on Tuesday. As they were leaving the Burrow he suggested they met Monday for lunch. Hermione cringed internally, she volunteered on Mondays. But after a moments reflection she realized even volunteers were entitled to lunch breaks and she agreed. As she was getting ready for bed later she realized that she hadn't told anyone about her 'job'. For some reason she wasn't ready to share that yet.

The Leaky Cauldron was too public so Bill had suggested a smaller restaurant located at the opposite end of the alley. The place was deserted when Bill arrived and quickly found an empty both at the rear to wait for Hermione. The menus were stuck between the alt and pepper shakers and Bill had already decided on the shepherd's pie.

Hermione was flustered when she entered. The morning had been chaotic in the children's ward. The healer in charge had remarked that the worst days were Monday and Friday and judging by the morning she had endured Hermione was inclined to agree.

Bill waved her over and Hermione smiled in response.

"Busy morning?" Bill asked to break the ice.

Hermione was arranging herself on the bench seat and looked up. "Very. What are you having?"

"Shepherd's pie." Bill answered as the waitress handed him glasses, one for him and one for Hermione.

Hermione paused for a second and with a mock horrified look she gasped. "You, a Weasley, are going to someone else's shepherd's pie! What if Molly found out," her voice lowered and she leaned across the table to finish her sentence, "you cheated on her?" Hermione's eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Ha Ha very funny, I happen to like shepherd's pie and don't even think of blackmailing me. Mum understands a man has got to eat."

"Believe me I have been at the dinner table at your house when Molly served shepherd's pie. I was amazed I survived with my limbs intact. It was as if a pack of wild dogs had been set loose at the table." Hermione smiled as she looked down at her menu.

She studied her options and once she had decided she looked up only to realize that Bill had been studying her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione's hand began unconsciously brushing her cheeks.

"No, you're fine I was just wondering is all." Bill seemed pensive when he spoke.

"Wondering about what?" Hermione glanced over to the waitress who was patiently waiting to take their order. "I would like the soup and salad please." Hermione put the menu back and folded her hands in her lap as she waited for Bill to order.

"I'll have the same. Thank you…oh and a couple of butterbeers please." Bill smiled at the waitress as she made note of their request. He did not turn to face Hermione until the waitress was out of earshot.

As he placed his menu back between the salt and pepper shakers he answered. "I was just wondering what it will be like to have our little one squeezed in at the table at the Burrow and if they will be like me and love shepherd's pie or more like you and consider the options."

The world stopped for Hermione. For over a week she had carefully not thought about the future. The idea of being pregnant had been in the back of her mind flitting in and out through out the day. However being pregnant never progressed into the whole dirty nappies, visiting the grandparents thing.

Hermione didn't reply but rather folded and refolded her napkin.

Bill broke the silence. "I don't think it does either of us any good to think that 'this task' will fail. I mean I want to succeed. I know it, the baby, will change our lives for ever but I have come to terms with that and actually I am looking forward to it." His hand had reached out and stopped Hermione's fidgeting. "We will be fine. It will be fine."

Bill realized when she looked up at him she was crying. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "I know we will be fine. I'm just scared…everyone I truly loved, my parents, Ron they have died…I don't think I can take another loss."

Bill softly rubbed the back of her hand, pressing down gently between the knuckles trying to knead out the tension she was holding. "I refuse to think like that. I, of all people, know exactly what you are feeling but Hermione we can't. We have to …what is the word I trying to say…perserve? no embrace? no fight yeah that is it fight to be happy. Fight the sadness, fight the fear, fight for a happy ever after."

Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes. "Right then I…we will focus on a happy ever after with a red headed baby who loves shepherd's pie."

"See it is not that hard." Bill was grinning.

Once lunch was over and as they were leaving the restaurant Bill pulled to the side away from the street traffic and people.

Keeping his voice low he held her hand as he spoke. "Have you done the charm yet?"

Hermione took a deep breath and with a sad little smile answered. "No, honestly I don't want to know if I am not pregnant. I figure I'll know soon enough. Either I will get my period or I won't. I'd rather wait."

Bill looked worried. "What if you're not how will I know if I am across the world?"

Hermione smiled. "Egypt is not that far away. Besides, there has to be away for you to get messages when you are on assignment."

Bill leaned against the building's brick wall. "Right, that might work, I will tell Morpheus, the goblin liaison in London to expect a message from you. Just a yes or no and sign it. It will get to me almost instantly. Of course it would mean bring it to Gringott's."

Hermione nodded. "Morpheus, yes or no, and my name to Gringott's, I can do that."

Bill sighed and pushing off the wall he wrapped Hermione's arm around his hand and together they walked back down the alley.

Hermione's week was just as exhausting as the one before but she loved every minute of it. The quite nature of Wednesdays suited her. On Wednesdays she wasn't needed to help with incoming panicky children so it allowed her time to visit the newborn nursery. The healer's quickly put her to work rocking fussy infant. She helped calm them while their exhausted mothers tried to sleep. Hermione spend entire morning rocking a set of newborn twins who had given their mother a particularly rough time.

Hermione finally got the two little girls asleep just as it was time for her lunch break. She dashed to the hospital's tea room for a quick bite. The tables were full and Hermione stood at the side of the room for a few minutes waiting for a vacant seat. Just as a table opened up she quickly walked over to sit down only to find that a healer had beaten her there.

"Why don't you join me? It is a small table but we can share." The male healer seemed familiar.

Hermione hesitated but hunger won and she put her lunch down. "Thank you…"

The healer laughed, "I am glad I am so memorable, Healer Corcoran."

"Of course, I m so sorry, you always seem to be helping me. First the clinic, then volunteering, and now helping me stave off starvation." Hermione's laughter filled their tiny area of the room.

"So how is the volunteering?" Healer Corcoran asked before he took a large bite out of his sandwich.

Hermione tossed her salad slightly and stabbed a large piece of tomato before she answered. "It is exhausting and I love it. Just this morning, I was rocking a set of very fussy newborns. They finally quieted down in time for me to run here for a bite. It may not change the world but it has changed mine."

Healer Corcoran laughed, "Then is has changed the world granted a small part but significant part."

Hermione blushed and sought to change the topic. "In what department do you work?"

Healer Corcoran began to describe his research and lunch flew by.

The afternoon was much busier than the morning. The number of newborns brought into the nursery made Hermione wonder what exactly had happened nine months ago. Had there been a freak blizzard and everyone was housebound for days?

The twins were fussy again and the healers had their hand full, so Hermione spent hours gently rocking the girls and softly singing every lullaby she could remember. The head Healer made a point of stopping in her duties and thanking Hermione. Apparently, the twins' mother had suffered a great blood loss and the potions the healers were using to store her to health kept her unconscious.

Hermione offered to stay until the girls settled down for the night. As she rocked them she wondered if it was possible that the babies some how sensed that their mum was sick.

The night shift came on before Hermione was able to get the twins quite. Her arms felt like lead and as she waited for the elevator all she could think about was soaking in a hot bathtub. The elevator doors opened in front of her and there was Healer Corcoran.

"You are still here?" He asked.

"It was a crazy afternoon!" She entered the elevator and she continued as they descended, "Do you remember what happened nine months ago? I can't but apparently what ever it was caused a mini-population explosion today." Hermione laughed.

"I might have to research that theory." Healer Corcoran said as the elevator doors opened on the lobby level. "Well I hope you have a restful evening."

Hermione nodded as they both headed toward the main entrance doors. "I plan on a hot bath and a good book."

Healer Corcoran turned the left toward once they were out of the doors and Hermione turned right to head home.

They exchanged "Good nights" and Hermione closed her eyes and was in her flat.

The rest of the week was slightly less stressful for Hermione, the twins' mum recovered and the new family went home. Hermione said a small prayer that if she was pregnant it was a singleton.

At her lunch break on Wednesday of the following week that Hermione saw Healer Corcoran again. This time she invited him to join her at a recently vacated table. They talked about general things neither getting too personal. It was as she stood up to leave when Hermione felt the first twinge.

She excused herself and went to the loo. She knew the twinge, it had been happening every month for years. She tried to be brave and quickly went to back to the children's ward and explained that, unfortunately, she would have to leave early. Hermione stopped by the bank to find Morpheus before going home.

In a hot, dusty, crowded storeroom near the Valley of the Kings, Bill Weasley received a message from Morpheus.

_No._

_ Hermione. _

* * *

_When I was growing up I had an elderly, childless aunt who volunteered at a children's home. She would spend her volunteer time rocking the babies. Her eyes would light up when talked about it._


	12. Chapter 12

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Happy Mardi Gras!_

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

It was over twelve hours later that Bill was finally standing in front of Hermione's flat knocking on her front door. After receiving her brief note, Bill had owled his superior and requested an immediate reassignment. He explained that a family emergency required that he be available. The paperwork had to be filled out in triplicate and approved by four department heads before he could portkey to London. Now at 2:00 a.m., Bill Weasley was trying to knock quietly on Hermione's door.

The neighbor's door open but Hermione's did not. Bill smiled sheepishly at the annoyed neighbor and as soon as his door closed, Bill used his wand and opened Hermione's. His dropped his bags on the floor next to the door and walked the few steps into the living room. The blinking lights from the TV illuminated the room and Bill saw Hermione curled up on the sofa presumably asleep. Bill walked around to squat down next to the sofa, he saw that Hermione's eyes were closed but she was grimacing and her hands pushing kneading her abdomen.

Softly Bill asked, "Hey sunshine you awake?"

Hermione groaned in response.

Bill noted that she was dressed for bed and after he shrugged off his jacket he gently scoped her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom. "You'll be more comfortable in bed than trying to sleep on that lumpy old sofa."

Hermione opened one eye. "My sofa is not lumpy; it might be old but definitely not lumpy."

"Sunshine, I came as soon as I could. You okay?" Bill lowered her to the bed.

Hermione turned on her side and faced him. She patted the space next to him and waited.

Bill toed off his boots and sat down next to her. "I think your neighbor hates me."

Hermione laughed and that was quickly followed by a moan. "Why do you say that?"

Bill pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I woke him up while I was knocking on your door at…" he made a show of checking his watch, "at 2:15 a.m."

Hermione smiled. "That's okay I never liked him anyway." Her hands were kneading her abdomen again.

"You're in pain." Bill had noted her discomfort.

"It is always the worst in the beginning. I have a potion for the cramping, but it makes me feel so out of it I hate to take any. Sometimes I take some just to get some sleep." Hermione was pulling her knees into her chest and trying not to moan.

Bill pulled off his jumper and slipping down to lay on his side facing her he said, "Here, I know what to do, turn and face the other way."

Hermione obeyed and gasped slightly when Bill pulled her into his chest. His arm slid around her waist and pulling up her t-shirt his fingers stroked her skin. Hermione tried to stay very still as Bill's hand worked its way under the waist band of her shorts. The palm of his hand stopped directly above the area of the worst cramping and he spread his fingers to cover her slightly distended abdomen. Just as Hermione was about to say something Bill began to sing very softly. Hermione could not make out the words but she recognized the tune. She couldn't place where she had heard it before, but it was familiar.

Bill's hand began to radiate soothing warmth and Hermione instantly felt better. She sank into his chest and she could feel the pain float away.

Bill could feel her body relax and he pulled her closer to him. He paused and asked, "Better?"

Hermione nodded and worked herself a little closer. "Where did you learn this?"

Bill's lips were next to her ear and he sang the song twice more before he spoke. "I am the oldest of seven; Mum needed an extra set of hands. She taught me the song when the wins came along. Percy suffered from head aches and Mum taught me how to help him. The song has been passes down for generations in her family."

Hermione smiled and turned her head to look at Bill. Her lips brushed his cheek as she sleepily mumbled, "Thank you."

Bill watched her sleep, the rhythm of her breaths marking the time. He didn't have the heart to move her so he yawned and decided to sleep, too.

"Please don't…I can't…NO!" Hermione woke up to feel Bill's arm clutching at her hip. His grip was bruising her and she couldn't move away. He was holding her with all of his strength.

Turning her head the best she could to try and look at him, Hermione realized he was having a nightmare.

"Bill, wake up. You are hurting me!" Hermione's voice broke through his terror and Bill's eyes fluttered up.

"Hermione?" Bill immediately relaxed and his fingers rub the spot he had been griping.

"It is okay, you were having a nightmare. You are safe." Hermione turned to face him. Their noses were millimeters apart. Hermione smiled. "Good morning."

Bill grinned, "Morning sunshine. Sorry if I scared you. I haven't had one of those in quite a long time. I guess everything yesterday…"

Hermione pulled back slightly, their faces were too close she couldn't see him properly. "What time did you get here?"

"Late enough to really tick off your neighbor, about 2." Bill pushed his hair back and off his face.

Reaching out to touch his face, Hermione gently wiped an eyelash from his cheek, his beard prickling her fingers. Pinching the lash between her fingers she put them in front of Bill's lips.

"You need to make a wish and blow." Hermione explained.

Bill looked confused.

Hermione moved the lash so that it was lying on her fingertip. "Find a stray lash," she lifted her index finger higher for him to see, "if you make a wish and blow it away, your wish will come true."

Bill arched an eyebrow, "This is Muggle thing, right?"

"Very muggle, now just humor me a make a wish and blow." Hermione wiggled her finger under his nose.

Bill very solemnly closed his eyes and thought. After a moment he opened them and blew the lash away. "There done, do you want to know what I wished for?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it must be a secret or it won't come true, silly!"

"Yes, how silly of me, of course." Bill laughed.

Hermione smiled and Bill pulled her head to his chest. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for last night. I am going to have to get you to teach me that song. It just melted away the pain. It must have come in handy growing up with so many siblings." Hermione tuned her face to snuggle in closer to his chest. For some reason she felt safe there.

"So I guess the fourteenth day wasn't our lucky day." Bill gently broached the subject that had brought him home early from his assignment.

"It was extremely naive of us to think that just once and pouf a baby, some couples struggle for years trying to conceive." Hermione was playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"It was hard to fathom having to sleep with my brother's wife and try to make a baby at the same time. I guess I didn't pay as close attention to the healer as I should." Bill twirled a brown curl around his finger as he spoke. "Maybe I should go back and see if he could give us some pointers."

"That might be a good idea and I could see what I can find at the book store. " Hermione sat up while she said this. "I am sure there must be shelves of books dealing with this."

Bill sat up at the same time she did. "Hermione, do you want to be seen in Diagon Alley buying books on how to get pregnant?"

Hermione was now sitting cross-legged facing him as he leaned against the headboard, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. "No, perhaps that won't be the best idea. I'll have to go into London."

Bill nodded. "I think that it would be the same for magical and muggle. But I will ask the healer just to be safe."

Hermione agreed. "Do you mind it I write down a few questions for you to ask?"

Bill looked over at the table on the side of the bed; he grabbed the paper and pen and handed them to Hermione. "Write away."

The rest of the morning was spent making breakfast and drinking tea while Hermione make a list of questions. Bill pulled a clean outfit from his bags and made use of Hermione's shower. Once they were both ready for the day they headed toward the door.

"Okay then we will both go see what we can find out and met back here." Hermione was going through her purse.

"What if I get done first? I don't think your neighbor would appreciate me sitting in the hallway and I don't want to be accused of breaking and entering." Bill looked at Hermione waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I'll change the wards and so that you can apparate directly into the apartment. I wouldn't want the old man next door to think I'm entertaining gentlemen callers." Hermione said the last part with a very bad attempt at an American Southern accent.

"You have been watching way too many old movies young lady." Bill was trying hard not laugh in her face.

Hermione stuck her tongue at him and began to adjust the wards.

"Oh very mature; this from the soon-to-be mother of my child." Bill smiled as he opened the door and they left.

Bill returned before Hermione. His discussion with the healer was very informative and he had a much better appreciation and understanding of women's physiology than he ever thought possible. The words kept whirling around in his mind and once again he was thankful that Hermione had written down her questions. The Healer was kind enough to give him pamphlets that covered just about everything they needed to know.

Bill made himself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa to wait.

He was only half way done when Hermione opened the front door and Bill smiled when he heard the distinctive thud of books hitting the floor.

"Did you have any luck?" He yelled over his shoulder as she walked in to the living room.

"The amount of literature available is staggering. One shop had an entire section dedicated to nothing but how to make a baby books." She crossed in front of him and joined him on the sofa. "I am exhausted and I only went to four shops. There must be million titles on the subject."

She looked at Bill, "Were you able to see your healer friend?"

"I wouldn't say we were friends exactly, but yes, I was able to speak with him. He was very impressed with your questions by the way. He said it almost felt as if he was facing his oral exams again!" Bill put his cup down and reached for his stack of pamphlets.

"The quick version is that we should have sex lots more." Bill grinned and Hermione slapped at his arm. "No, I am not lying, according to the healer; we should try on the twelfth day and then everyday through the sixteenth day. At least once a day but it would be perfectly fine to have sex more often."

Hermione groaned. "I need a drink." She started toward the kitchen.

Bill followed. "The idea of shagging me is driving you to drink?"

Hermione groaned again, louder this time.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Bill was standing next to her.

"No, it wasn't horrible, and if I was absolutely certain it wouldn't inflate your ego, I would even say it was wonderful." Hermione found the bourbon and a glass.

Bill found a matching glass and once he had poured a couple of fingers of bourbon in his glass to match what was in Hermione's he offered a toast.

"To in ten days time, lots of wonderful shagging and hopefully a baby."

Both emptied their glasses.

* * *

_I truly appreciate that people out there read my ramblings. Each and every review is a wonderful gift. Thank you._


	13. Chapter 13

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I promise you will like this restaurant!" Hermione's voice was much shriller than she realized.

Bill and Hermione had been bickering back and forth for over a quarter of an hour about dinner. Neither wanted to admit their disagreement stemmed from angst about the next five days than not being able to agree on a place for dinner.

They had gone back to their normal but separate lives for the past week and a half. Bill's request to no be given any long distance assignments had been approved and Hermione continued volunteering three days a week and usually having a quick lunch with Healer Corcoran, better known as Thomas.

The almost desperate situation was once again staring them in the face. The time was getting shorter and the pressure was mounting.

"I am sure it is fine for your tastes, but remember I was married to an outstanding French cook. I truly doubt some fake French bistro in the heart of London is going to match up!" Bill was close to growling the last part of his sentence.

"For your information Mr. Weasley, I spent many of my summers before Hogwarts in France with my parents. I think I am a fair judge of French cuisine." Hermione had to stop herself from stomping her foot.

"Well, la...de…da. Fine, but I reserve the right to say I told you so and send back the Coq au vin!" Bill jerked open the front door and walked out ahead of Hermione.

"Idiot," escaped from under Hermione's breath as she quickly closed and locked the door, hurrying to catch with her diner partner.

As they stepped on to the sidewalk, Bill began to turn right and Hermione grabbed the back of his shirt to redirect him toward the left. He only grunted and followed her lead.

It was three blocks later and both were silently seething went Hermione stopped abruptly causing Bill to collide with her back.

"Thanks for the warning." He held out his hand to steady the teetering witch.

"We got here faster than I remember. I don't usually practically run the entire way. You kept breathing down my neck." Hermione hissed through her pinched mouth.

"It is not my fault you're short." Bill grinned. He wanted to be as angry as he was.

"Well at least I don't go around slamming doors and pushing innocent people to the ground." Hermione turned to enter the restaurant before Bill could reply.

"Madame Weasley!" the maître'd exclaimed once he recognized her.

"It has been too long. Mon Dieu is this Monsieur Weasley? Bien sûr! Welcome! welcome, I am so glad to see that your health has improved! Your wife would always make her selections so carefully…finally I admit my curiosity got the better of me and I inquired about you. It is wonderful to have you here." The man continued to babble as he showed them to a table for two tucked away in the back corner of the restaurant.

Hermione sat down in the chair offered to her by the maître'd and Bill sat across from her. They both were surprised when their waiter arrived and rather than giving them menus he informed the couple that their evening's meal was compliments of the house and being specially prepared by the chef.

Bill was stunned by the level of service and turned to Hermione speaking very quietly he asked, "Just how often did you come here?"

Hermione smiled. "Well, once I got Ron home and he was feeling well enough for something more that gruel, maybe once or twice a week?"

Bill suddenly understood. "Twice a week for three or so years; that explains a lot."

Hermione blushed and looked away. "You haven't tasted my cooking. I might be able to bake but, other than that I am dreadful. I don't understand, I have read books, taken lessons, and nothing helps. I have gotten very good at ordering take out."

Bill tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "I am sorry it seems ludicrous that the same witch who helped bring down the most evil man of our time burns water!"

Hermione turned away to keep him from seeing smile. "Okay no need to enjoy my failings too much, thank you."

Before Bill could reply the first course arrived and for the rest of the meal, they were occupied sampling and discussing the various delicacies placed before them.

Bill allowed Hermione to have the last spoonful of chocolate gâteau. The look of sheer bliss on her face made his sacrifice worth it. As he looked around he realized that they were the last patrons in the place and all of the other tables had been cleared and the chairs stacked.

"Hermione, I think we are keeping them from locking the doors. We should probably leave a tip and head back to the flat." Bill was reaching for his wallet when the maître'd returned and with a 'harrumph' got Bill's attention. "That will not be necessary, it has been our pleasure."

Bill began to protest as they stood and made their way to the door. "Monsieur Weasley, seeing a smile on Madame Weasley's face was payment enough. Thank you for that Monsieur."

Bill didn't get a chance to reply as the restaurant's front door closed behind him. Hermione looped her arm through his and slowly they began to walk back to her flat.

They walked for a block before Bill pulled her to the side. "I feel guilty."

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face, the wind had picked up and clouds were obscuring the moon. "Why?"

"They thought I was Ron. They thought I was your husband." Bill's hair came lose from his ponytail. It was wiping across his face.

"What would you have me say? 'Yes, this is Monsieur Weasley, only the one you're thinking of is dead and now I am shagging his brother?' I know it seemed deceitful, but it made them happy." Hermione was holding her hair back away from her face. "I just didn't want to have to explain anything and it seemed rude to turn down their generosity." Her voice was getting louder to be heard over the wind.

Her angry rant continued, "Yes, they thought you were my husband and if the truth is told I pray you will be the father of my child. They were doing it for me…celebrating that I wasn't alone! Honestly, I am glad that I am not alone. I liked having dinner out with someone. I have eaten enough meals alone to last me a lifetime!"

Bill just started at her. He didn't know what to say. Hermione wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "It was hard, most of the time Ron simply lay in the bed. I tried, God knows I tried to make him better, to find a way to heal him…he was so broken. I was alone even when he was there." She stopped to catch her breath before in a loud whisper she added, "Maybe that is why he did this, to make up for how alone I was."

Bill wrapped his arms around her, her tears falling on his shirt. They gently rocked back a forth while Hermione fought to get her emotions under control.

The rain did not start gently rather they were suddenly drenched by the heavens opening up and pouring down on them. Bill's lips were next to her ear and over the thunder he asked to close her eyes and to hold on tightly.

Bill was apparated directly into Hermione's shower. Hermione laughed once she realized where they were. "Well done William, but now I am freezing." Her teeth began to chatter and she was shivering.

Bill reached around and turned on the hot water. Within seconds they both were standing under a gentle, warm stream of water. "Is that better?" He asked as he began to peel away the soaked shirt from his shoulders.

Hermione did not move she just watched him. Bill's shirt landed on the floor and was soon joined by Bill's boots. "How come you have such a large shower?" Bill asked as he bent down to peal off his socks.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Bill touched her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention.

Hermione's eyes had not left Bill's chest and it took all of her concentration to formulate an appropriate response when all she wanted to do was groan. She wondered had he looked that good last time? How come she didn't remember?

"Hermione, sunshine, are you…" Bill was concerned.

"Hum? What did you say?" Hermione was trying to look him in the eye but it was difficult.

"My eyes are up here, sunshine." Bill's finger tucked under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. Hermione blushed and shook her head. "What did you ask Bill?"

Bill was grinning, "I asked how did you so lucky to have such an enormous shower in a flat?"

Hermione took a second to respond, he really should go shirtless more often, "Right, large…um, shower." She shivered inadvertently and Bill pulled closer to him underneath the spray. She tried to resist the urge but found herself pressing her cheek against the shirtless, magnificent pectorals of Bill Weasley.

"Hermione are you okay?" Bill was worried she seemed so distracted. He tried to remember if at some point in the evening had she hit her head. Did she have a concussion?

"I am fine thank you." Hermione was rubbing her cheek against his chest as she answered and she wondered when her arms decide to drape themselves around his waist.

Bill was content to stand there for a few minutes but it was going to be uncomfortable once the hot water ran out.

His mouth was next to the top of her ear and when he spoke his warm breath made her arch into him, pressing delightfully against his hips. Bill finally realized that she was fine.

"Sunshine" Bill's lips nipped at the shell of her ear.

"Hum?" Words seemed beyond her ability.

"The hot water is going to run out and you should rinse off before it gets too cold." Bill maneuvered her closer to the spray.

"I am hot, I mean it will stay hot, charmed that way." Hermione protested when Bill pulled away.

Bill backed up until his knees hit what was a built in bench in the shower. He had noticed it before but now it made him smile. It was day twelve after all.

He looked at the stricken face in front of him and recognized the gleam in her eye. "Hermione, I really must insist that you rinse off. You are shivering and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Maybe if I helped…" Bill fingers reached for her and as he stepped toward her.

Hermione smiled when she felt her zipper give way and laughed when her dress landed next to Bill's boots.

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read. _


	14. Chapter 14

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_A couple of scenes would not leave me alone until they were written!_

_Happy Saturday!_

* * *

Hermione heard the snooze alarm go off for the second time that morning but neither of them stirred. The shrill beeping stopped suddenly when she felt Bill's arm lift off her waist.

"Am I going to have to get another clock?" She asked over her shoulder to the warm body that was spooning against her.

"I'll pay for it." Bill said between kisses down her shoulder blades.

Hermione pushed back into his chest and sighed. Waking up to a ravishing good looking man worshipping her body was something she could get use to. But despite how wonderful non-stop baby-making was Hermione really only wanted another hour of sleep.

"Sunshine…" Bill purred in her ear.

"Sunshine is exhausted and wants to sleep." Hermione mumbled into her pillow. Did that man ever need rest? It was day sixteen and she was done.

Hermione felt Bill's hips push against her backside. Obviously he was taking a potion.

"Bill…" she whined even though her body liked what he was doing. It was the principle of the matter.

"It's okay, sunshine; I'll do all of the work." Bill's low husky voice went straight through her as he rubbed her back and shifted her top leg forward.

Hermione gasped at the feeling, this was new. The first, fleeting thought that floated to surface was panic. Bill had been very patient with her as together they explored their options but they had never discussed that. Hermione tensed.

Bill's lips found that place on the side of her neck again. He always seemed to find it and send her reeling. Hermione couldn't think when he did that.

"Relax sunshine, maybe we'll try that later if you want but not this morning." Bill reassured her as he found her other favorite place and together they groaned.

"Come on Bill it had been at least forty-five minutes already! I going to be late!" Hermione was trying to shove Bill's arm off. The whole wait an hour thing was getting to be a nuisance.

"Actually the healer suggested that you might consider standing on your head for fifteen minutes but even I thought was a little extreme. Only five more minutes and then we can save time by showering together." Bill's head was snuggled in her shoulder and as he spoke his lips brushed against her side. His morning stubble tickled.

Hermione moaned. "Brilliant, if that is anything like the last time we showered together, I'll be stuck on my back for another bloody hour!"

Bill laughed and Hermione was able to wiggle her way free.

"I get the shower first William, you can make breakfast. Well unless you prefer burnt toast with a side of runny eggs." Hermione looked over her shoulder and looked back at Bill as he watched her walk to the loo. She liked the look in his eyes and suddenly she was sad. This was the last day of the 'shag-fest'. Bill would be free to go back to his place and she would be alone again.

Hermione was greeted with "breakfast is on the table you better get in here before I eat it all." She liked sharing her mornings with Bill.

"So sunshine what do you have planned?" Bill was leaning against the counter, his legs stretching across the small space causing Hermione to have to step over them to reach her cup of tea.

"I told you I volunteer on Monday, Wednesday, & Friday at the children's ward." Hermione said as she sat down to the heaping plate of eggs that Bill had prepared for her.

"Right and today is Friday. I guess I'll see you at Mum's for brunch on Sunday?" Bill was talking more to his cup than to Hermione.

Hermione nodded as she chewed. Once she swallowed and took a sip of her tea she responded. "I was thinking about going to the cinema on Saturday, want to come?"

Bill put his cup down on the counter. "I can't I have plans."

"Oh," Hermione was surprised, "some other time then." She quickly finished and grabbed her stuff. She wanted to get out of there now. She was embarrassed and humiliated, of course he had plans. Why wouldn't he have plans? He was a stunningly handsome, single man. Hermione's eyes pricked. Who would want to catch a movie with her when there must be thousands of available women out there dying for the chance to get to know William Weasley better?

She didn't dare say goodbye. She just closed the door behind her and tried not to cry.

Bill cleaned up the kitchen before heading to the shower. He felt bad for having told Hermione no for Saturday. There was no way of her knowing that Saturday was Fleur's birthday. Since the battle and Fleur's death, Bill had spent her birthday first visiting her grave and then the rest of the day getting rip roaring drunk. Somehow it had become a tradition for him.

Bill checked the flat before he left. He did not bother to pack up all of his belongings. He figured he would be back soon either helping Hermione with morning sickness or trying a final time to fulfill the vow.

As soon as Thomas Corcoran sat down across from Hermione in the lunch room he knew something was wrong. The puffy, red-rimmed eyes, the slumped shoulders, the sad little smile tore at his heart.

"Had a bad day?" He asked while he watched her push her salad from one side of the bowl to the other.

Hermione smiled. "Isn't a song? I some how knew I would regret not being better at glamour charms. But at school, transfiguration seemed so much more important."

"Yes well, the professionally trained eye of a healer can see right through the best glamour charm so I still would be asking, have a bad day?" Healer Corcoran wagged his finger at her.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about it!" Hermione pretended to pout.

"Great bad day and acting like a five year old…must have been something horrible!" Hermione had to grin.

"Thanks for asking, it is so complicated…I am going to forget about it and focus on enjoying lunch with my new friend, Thomas." Hermione squeezed his hand briefly before returning hers back to her lap.

"I think that is a great idea, avoidance is always the adult way to handle one's troubles." Thomas said before taking a large bite from his sandwich.

Hermione laughed, "Great! Observant and sarcastic, two great qualities in a friend, how did I get so lucky?"

"You are just special Mrs. Weasley, just special."

By late Saturday afternoon, Hermione was ready to scream. The flat was clean and the laundry was done, she had finished the romance novel she had been reading. It was raining so going for long walk was not an option. Hermione turned on the telly only to find the cable was on the frits. Every other channel was snowy and if there was a discernable picture the sound was off. Hermione was desperate. She was an adult. She was a strong independent woman. She could do this, no problem. It was not apathetic to go to the cinema alone. She was certain people did it all the time. The little voice in the back of her brain commented, 'Yes, the strange men in trench coats that always sat in the back.'

The only foreseeable glitch was what to do with the extra popcorn. She liked to share a bag, she guessed she bring the extra home. Who would hold her seat when she left for the loo? Problem solved no liquids until the credits rolled. Hermione squared her shoulders, she could do this. Grabbing her bag and umbrella she headed to the door.

As she opened the door a hand came up as if to knock. Startled Hermione closed more closely at the wet bedraggled man in front of her holding a half empty bottle. "Bill? What are you doing here, I thought you had plans."

Bill Weasley simply shrugged and then let out what was the probably the loudest belch Hermione had ever heard.

* * *

_I know, I know it is crazy! Two updates in one day! What has gotten into me?_


	15. Chapter 15

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Beautiful day outside and I'm inside typing. Just the way I like it!_

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione was completely shocked by Bill's behavior. Before Bill had a chance to respond the front door of the flat directly across from Hermione's opened and Hermione's least favorite neighbor poked his wrinkly bald head out.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you please train your far too numerous relatives to make their presence known in a more seemly manner. Please, this is a public area if you are not aware. Tenants are obliged to maintain a certain level of decorum."

Before Hermione could formulate a proper response, the neighbor's door slammed shut. Bill stared at the closed door and then back at Hermione in a alcohol induced confusion. "Who is that git?"

Hermione grabbed Bill's forearm and began to pull in to her flat. "Come on Bill don't…"

Bill pulled his arm away from her grasp and stumbled slightly from the effort. His words were slightly slurred, "I think that git insulted me or you…I'm not quite sure." He walked toward the neighbor's door with his hand up as if to knock.

Hermione stepped out into the hallway, "Please, Bill just let it go, he has been rude since the day Ron and I moved in to the flat. It is not worth the trouble."

Bill turned and looked hard at Hermione as if hoping that if he concentrated enough he won't be seeing two of her. His face sagged when it didn't work. "Sunshine, I think I've had tad too much." His body began to sway slightly.

Hermione smiled. "You think?"

Bill swaying worsened and he reached out to steady himself. His hand rested on the doorbell of the nasty neighbor's flat. The loud buzz filled the hallway.

Hermione shriek and pulled Bill away and roughly pushed him into her flat, slamming her door behind her.

Bill staggered into the living room and slumped down onto the sofa. Hermione was right behind him and taking away his almost empty bottle, walked toward the kitchen. "Coffee?" She asked over her shoulder.

Bill's head crashed into the back of the sofa and he was out. Hermione heard the dull thud and came back into the living room to check on him. He was already snoring. "Great… just great Weasley."

Pulling off his boots and maneuvering his legs so that he was lying down, Hermione covered him with a blanket. Checking her watch, she realized she had just enough time to still make the movie she had decided on. After quickly writing a note to explain her absence, in case Bill woke up, Hermione locked the front door as she left.

Two hours later, Hermione left the cinema clutching an almost full bag of popcorn, vowing to never again pick a movie without first checking the reviews. What she had thought was a light romantic comedy judging by the title was in fact the most gruesome, chain-saw wielding, monster-horror movie ever made.

Hermione realized her mistake within the first ten minutes but refused to leave. She was not going to waste the price of the ticket so instead she drew her knees up into her chest and watched from between the openings of her fingers as her hands covered her face. Popcorn was the last thing she wanted.

The street lamps weren't shining yet but Hermione realized that she should think about picking up something for dinner. She wasn't particularly hungry, but after a sobering charm, she was sure Bill would be.

The greasy cold popcorn got binned as she walked toward her favorite Chinese take-out place. Fifteen minutes later Hermione headed back to the flat with shrimp fried rice, pork lo-mien, and won-tons. She hoped Bill was still there; otherwise she would be eating Chinese for a week.

The grumpy neighbor's front door stayed shut while Hermione opened hers as swiftly and quietly as possible. It was all she could do not to slam it shut as soon as she was inside. That would irritate the neighbor and wake up Bill. But, Hermione's innate sense of decency forced her to close the door was silently as possible.

The lights were on in the living room. Hermione knew she had made sure to turn them off before she left. "Bill, are you still here?" She asked as she walked further into the room.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where do you keep your bloody hangover potions?" Bill's hoarse voice was coming from the loo.

"Not in there. Let me put this down and I will get it for you." Hermione was heading toward the kitchen. Once the takeout was sorted out on the counter, Hermione opened the freezer and pulled out a small blue vial that was on a shelf in the back. She found Bill sitting on the sofa with his head between his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Hermione approached him from behind and handed him the frosty vial over his shoulder. Bill shudder as the coldness touched behind his ear. "What the…" he said as he jumped slightly.

"I keep in the freezer, the potion slides down easier if it is ice cold." Hermione grinned at his discomfort, "of course if you would rather not…"

Bill gave the vial a shake and popped the top off, before lifting the glutinous blue potion to his lips. With a grimace he threw his head back and swallowed. "Yuck, you would think that someone somewhere would invent a hangover cure that didn't make you long and hard about keeping the hangover."

Hermione laughed as she sat down next to him and took the vial out of his hand. "I think it is in the statues of wizardry that hangover cures must be all most as bad as the hangover." Bill took a deep breath his pounding headache and queasy stomach was gone. "Thanks." He said.

"I picked up Chinese are you hungry?" Hermione watched his face as he attempted a thought about food, waiting to see if the nausea returned. After a few seconds Bill grinned, "Yeah I could eat!"

There was only one wonton left on the plate in the middle of the table and they both grabbed for it at the same time. Bill let Hermione have it, "Payback for letting me crash on your sofa." Hermione covered the edge of the wonton in the Chinese mustard she had on her plate and took a large bite. Her eyes began to water and her nose run from the hotness of the mustard but she spooned mustard over the remaining part of the wonton before finishing it.

"You are crazy, sunshine! I don't know how you can eat that stuff it is too hot." Bill watched as she chewed and wipe away her tears with her napkin.

It took a minute before Hermione had finished and she washed it down with what was left of her glass of water. "It is delicious, "was her reply as she handed Bill a fortune cookie.

"Time is fleeting, joy is around the corner" Bill read from his fortune slip once he had cracked open his cookie. "Right that is so specific could only apply to me…" Bill handed the slip to Hermione. "What does yours say?"

Hermione didn't saying anything she simply handed her fortune to Bill.

"Your sorrow is felt by those you miss. Well, I must say these are not the most cheerful fortunes. The baker must be clinically depressed." Bill crumbled the fortunes and along with the rest of the cartons and used chopsticks tossed them in the trash.

"Bill, why were you drinking earlier?" Hermione had turned in her chair to look at him as he leaned against the counter.

"It is my yearly tradition, get as drunk as possible every year on this day."Bill arms crossed over his chest in a defensive position.

"What is so horrible about today that you would rather spend it completely inebriated?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It is Fleur's birthday. I commemorate losing my wife on this day. At first it was just a way to cope. I mean once I realized that no matter how much I wanted not to I was going to have to keep living, I would get through each minute, each hour, each day saying I lose it on her birthday. The family and my job wouldn't tolerate me being drunk all of the time so I held out for today. I'd tell myself only a month, only a week, hold on until tomorrow; bottling up all of the anger and sadness until her birthday."

Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears. "How is that working for you? It seems to be kind of unhealthy."

Bill nodded, "Just a little. I'm better until the calendar turns to this month then it gets tough. I see the date on the calendar everyday at work and as it gets closer it gets harder."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could make it better but I can't. I do understand if that helps." Hermione whispered.

"It was better today as inconvenient as it was for you; it helped to have somewhere to come to. I can't explain but coming here helped." Bill smiled.

"I have the better sofa obviously for drunken naps." Hermione laughed.

"Yes, that must be it. Can I tell you something I have never told anyone else?" Bill sat back down next to her.

"Of course." Hermione took his hand in hers.

"She was pregnant. I didn't know and I am certain she didn't. She would have never gone into battle if she had known." Bill's voice faltered slightly.

"Oh no." Hermione whispered again.

"We were so careful, but I don't know…you see that's why today is so hard, I lost my wife, my child, my family." Bill was barely audible.

"Bill" Hermione was trying not to cry.

"Like I told you before I always wanted kids, the idea that I had one and it was taken away…well any way, I thought you should know. This little we are hopefully making had a brother or sister once." Bill wiped his eyes and face with the back of his hand. "Enough of this! It can't be good for my swimmers or your eggs, we want happy."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Happy, okay happy. Speaking of happy, are you going to the Burrow for brunch tomorrow?"

"Well, I wasn't but since I apparently won't be nursing a hangover in the morning, I think I will." Bill stood up, "I guess I should be going. Thank you again for…well for everything."

Hermione stood a followed him into the living room. "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Bill leaned and kissed her cheek, "Tomorrow," and he was gone.

* * *

_This is a turning point, where or where will they go now?_

_Thanks for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_I apologize for taking so long to update. _

* * *

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley's hug was liable to break her ribs. Hermione hugged back for as long as she could until her hands began to go numb.

"I'm fine, I promise!" Hermione gushed once she was released.

"I have just been so…well you look wonderful! Doesn't she look wonderful Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley was desperately trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Yes, smashing Molly. I've got a new piece for that computer you helped me set up…it's a junkstick. No that's not right." Arthur Weasley's brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Joystick?" asked Hermione with a small grin.

"Right you are! Joystick, but I am not quite sure what to do with it." Arthur replied.

"Now about I take a look?" Hermione's hand slid beneath his elbow and they walked into his study.

Once he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted, Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and bluntly asked, "Any luck?"

Hermione gave a small gasp and turned away from the hodgepodge of wires to face her favorite father-in-law. She knew he wasn't asking about the joystick. "Not yet, but we still have some time before it gets…well before."

Arthur nodded. "Molly has been beside herself with worry. You are her favorite you know."

Hermione stood up and gave him a hug. "We are all her favorites! I am just the favorite named Hermione."

Arthur chuckled and smiled. "Molly is a very wise mother."

Hermione turned back to the computer and began detangling the wires. "Yes, she is indeed."

The delightful smell of fresh bread and roast with garlic finally lured Hermione and Arthur out of the study and into the kitchen joining the rest of the extended family at the table.

Hermione wedged herself between George and Ginny at the table and once her plate was full with much more than she could ever consume, she looked around at the animated faces that surrounded her. Almost every shade of strawberry blonde to auburn was represented except the one she was most familiar with. Bill was not at the table.

Hermione pushed the food around and took occasional bites, but she was concerned about Bill. He had said that he was going to be there. Hermione wondered if perhaps the memories from yesterday had proven to be too much and was he lying in the gutter somewhere. The words were forming in her head to ask about him when the door from the yard opened and Bill walked in.

His face was tense. He slammed the door behind him and almost growled his greetings to everyone. Hermione watched as he pulled off his jacket and sent it flying into the living room. Harry pushed down to make room for him at the table. Hermione focused on his face as he silently sat across from her and began to fill his plate.

The conversation stopped when Bill arrived and no one had started it back up. The silence was awkward and Hermione decided now was as good a time as any. Tapping her knife gently against the water glass, she got everyone's attention.

"I just have a little announcement to make." Hermione's voice was tense and she looked startled when Bill rose up from his seat as if to stop her.

Hermione didn't understand Bill's behavior, but started again. "I just wanted everyone to know…"

Bill growled lowly, "Hermione."

Hermione gave him a bewildered look but continued. "I have a job! Well it is really a volunteer position at St. Mungo's in the children's ward."

Hermione noticed that Molly and Arthur seemed to visibly relax and joined in as the family began to talk at once. Hermione was looking at Bill. He had sat back down and was staring at his plate. Hermione was lost what had she done wrong?

When dinner finished, Hermione offered to clean the kitchen while the rest of the family began to wander off to find a spot to sit and unwind. Bill stayed behind and when Molly tried to start to clear the table, he shooed her away saying she deserved to rest after cooking all morning.

Hermione smiled at Bill's gentle prodding of his mother. Just as she was thinking that he was so considerate, she felt her upper arm being grabbed as she was swiftly yanked around. The dish she was holding slipped out of her hand and crashed on the floor.

"Bill! Look at what you made me do!" Hermione's voice was shrill.

"Made you do! Made you do? Woman how could you? You almost gave me a heart attack with your…" his voice began very high pitched an whiny, "I have a little announcement to make…"

He stepped away from her. "Do you have any idea what my brothers would do to me if they found out. They won't understand, they would make sure I'd never father anything. They are just as protective of you as I am and they would kill me!"

"Bill, seriously? I think you are over reacting. I understand you're reluctant to tell everyone about our…predicament before we have to but do you really think I would so thoughtless as not to tell you first if I had that kind of news?" Hermione was upset she thought he knew better that this.

"I am sorry sunshine," Bill said softly. "You don't deserve to be the on the receiving end of my bad mood. I am sorry, I trust you."

Hermione had cleaned up the shattered pieces of china and stacked the dirty dishes to soak. "How about I fix you another piece of your mum's chocolate cake and you tell me why you are in such an awful mood."

Bill shrugged but grabbed a clean fork and sat back down at the table. After his third bite he finally was calm enough to talk.

"They have scheduled me for Egypt again." His tone was resigned. "I tried everything to get out of it but there is no one else. I just don't want to be that far away right now. We are getting short on time and what if I have to stay on?"

Hermione understood. "We don't know anything yet. I might be pregnant and if unfortunately I'm not and you are stuck in Egypt…I could always come to you."

Bill perked up at that suggestion. "Shagging on a sand dune…that might be interesting."

Hermione shuttered. "Just think of sand in all the wrong places!"

Bill grinned. "I could help you out in the shower, just to make sure you got the sand out of all the nooks and crannies."

Hermione playfully slapped his shoulder. "Bill!" She reprimanded. But Bill noticed the delightful blush spreading across her cheeks. "I just like to be helpful sunshine!"

Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands.

After a moment, Bill became serious. "Hermione I am worried if you aren't expecting this time the way I figure it we only have one more shot before…well before."

"I realize that." She responded the blush suddenly fading. "I am not sure what to do about that. Maybe we should talk to your healer friend."

Bill nodded. "I think you are right."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and took his empty plate to add to the dishes already soaking in the sink. "I hope it won't come to that."

Before he left, Bill arranged with his staff to have messages delivered to Hermione each evening and she could send back her notes to him. It was not perfect but at least they could stay in touch.

Hermione was spending her volunteer time with the children and babies and desperately tried to keep her mind off the question of whether or not she was pregnant. In just another week or so she could go to the healer and have the conclusive test. Having done her research she knew that the vast majority of 'at-home' charms and potions gave just as many false positives as not.

Healer Corcoran, Thomas, was her lunch date on the days that he could get away to join her for a quick bite. The desire to confide in someone was strong, but Hermione didn't think Thomas or anyone for that matter would understand. She was simply thankful for conversation.

Bill's prediction that Gringott's would extend his tour of duty in Egypt came true. On the second Friday that Bill was gone, Hermione was having lunch before going to her healer's appointment. Today she would be sending Bill a note either stained with happy tears or blotched with tears of disappointment.

Thomas was in line before her; Hermione waved and pointed his attention toward their favorite table in the corner that had just become vacant. Thomas nodded and once he had paid he made his way over and saved 'their' table.

Hermione looked at the selection. She usually ordered a cup of soup and a salad, but she saw the chef put out a platter of marinated vegetables. She had a sudden craving for them. As she was walking past the display of deserts and creamy custard caught her eye and she had to have some.

"That is different. Tired of soup and salad?" Thomas observed of unusual choices for lunch. "Quite a combination."

Hermione shrugged and said, "It just looked to delicious to pass up." She sat down and they ate in compatible silence.

"Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley!" The head healer of the children's ward was pounding on the door to the loo. In the middle of reading the children a story Hermione had clutched her mouth and ran. When she didn't respond to the healer's inquiry, the head healer had been summoned.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am going to open the door now." The healers surrounding the door looked concerned. Hermione was a favorite and when she did not answer everyone became worried.

A small groan was heard once the door opened and looking over the head healer's shoulder, the crowd could see Hermione on the floor curled up and on her side.

Orders began to fly around.

"Make room."

"Mrs. Weasley, can you hear me?"

"Someone send the children back to the ward."

"Tell triage we are on our way."

"You there! Find out who is her medical emergency contact!"

"Mrs. Weasley you are going to be fine. You are the best volunteer we have!"

Bill Weasley walked out of the international floo portal into St. Mungo's forty-five minutes later. He was disheveled and anxious. He was muttering under his breath about the inefficiency of Egyptian officials.

"Where is Hermione Weasley?" He startled the drowsy receptionist.

"What cha?" The receptionist witch rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and ran her hand through her sickly green hair.

"No need to shout. Not deaf or nothin' The loo is around the corner." The witch started to put her head back down on the desk.

"I didn't ask for loo directions, I asked where is Hermione Weasley." Bill's jaw was clenched.

"Hermione Weasley, don't rightly know…now let me think…Is she the daft bint that wanted to work for free? Making the rest of us honest, hard working people look bad." Some of the green hair escaped from the witch's headband and covered half of her face. Taking a few minutes to unsuccessfully blow it out of her eyes, the receptionist gave it up as a bad job and just left it.

"Hermione Weasley hold on now I remember, they brought her to magical maladies, 3rd floor. I am supposed to send her next of kin up as soon as they come. I wish the bloke would get here, I have tickets…the Pythons are playing!" The receptionist was looking over Bill's shoulder scanning the area. "Haven't seen him have you?"

Bill turned on his heal and headed for the elevators. "Hermione's next of kin? No haven't seen him. I guess you are in for a long wait."

Bill couldn't help but smile a little when he saw the crestfallen face of the receptionist.

After checking a few curtained off beds, Bill found Hermione. She was sleeping in a bed. Her skin was pale and she looked so small. Bill pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. When he had gotten the message in Egypt his mind began imagining the worst possible. Searching under the blanket, Bill found her hand and closed his around it.

"Sunshine, you had me worried." Bill whispered.

Hermione stirred. "Bill?"

Bill's free hand reached up and stroked her cheek lightly as her eyes opened. "Hey there sunshine."

"Bill, I'm sorry I worried you. Food poising, apparently the café's custard was tainted; serves me right for trying something different." Hermione gave a small sigh and hesitated to continue. "They gave me full check up…I'm sorry Bill I'm not pregnant." Her voice was sad.

"We will figure out something sunshine." Bill squeezed her hand.

The curtains of Hermione's cubicle open. "I finally had a chance to come down and check on…" Thomas Corcoran stopped. He was looking back and forth between Bill and Hermione, when his eyebrows rose in a moment of understanding.

"So, Bill…this is the witch you have been talking about."

_We had to put my mom in hospice today. It was unexpected and has been traumatic._

_I don't know when but I will up date. This story is complete and it just a matter of typing._

_Thanks for reading_

_Deaudle_


	17. Chapter 17

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Thank you to everyone for their kind words and prayers. _

_My mom passed away and I will miss her everyday for the rest of my life. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read and letting me know what you think._

* * *

"Tom, mate what are you doing here?" Bill was up and crossing to greet apparently his friend.

Hermione was puzzled. She was certain she had never introduced the two men and it was evident that they knew each other – well.

"Bill?" Hermione was sitting up straighter in the bed looking between her friend Thomas and Bill.

"Hermione," Bill's face was flushed and he seemed embarrassed, "this is Tom, turns out that he was a couple of years ahead of me at school." His voice got much lower when he added, "he is the healer who has been giving me advice."

Hermione blushed furiously, "Oh!"

Thomas Corcoran smiled to see his lunch mate turn such a delightful shade of red and once he realized he should explain his connection his expression became somber. "Bill and I didn't know each other at Hogwarts. I was the healer that found his wife on the battlefield. I…our efforts to save them both failed. I …" he did not finish but Bill turned to Hermione.

"Tom and his team worked on Fleur and the baby for hours, but it was too late. I was insane with grief when they finally had to stop, Tom is the reason I am still here, he kept me from…well he kept me together." Bill gave a sad smile to his friend and looked back at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes shone with the tears she was trying not to shed. "I guess you have a habit of helping women in distress Thomas."

Bill's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Bill, Healer Corcoran has come to my rescue a couple of times lately." Hermione smiled as she patted the space next to her for Bill to sit. "He is the reason I found the volunteer job here and he is a most charming lunch companion."

"Too bad I didn't talk you out of the custard today." Thomas grinned as Hermione groaned.

"I don't think I will ever eat that again. I thought all of you healers had the inside scoop on what they are serving in the café. Is business that slow?" Hermione smiled despite the small stomach cramp.

"Okay, okay, I have enough to do with the café adding to the load. The children were pretty shaken up and I promised them I would check on you and give them a full report. I am glad that I will be able to tell them you are fine." Thomas said as he watched the silent communication between Bill and Hermione.

"You know, there is one thing I don't understand. Forgive me for being nosy, Hermione, you told me that you are a recent widow and I don't know how to phrase this…Bill has been asking for advice about conception, excuse me if this is indelicate, but are the two related?"

Bill took Hermione's hand and they both shifted around. "Tom, it is a long story."

"I have time that is if you want to tell me." Thomas Corcoran pulled up the chair and sat down next to the bed.

Bill looked at Hermione and when she nodded, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at their clasped hands. The silver ribbons of their vow glowed on their skin. "Tom, how much do you know about unbreakable vows?"

Healer Corcoran listened patiently for the better part of an hour before he spoke. "So you must conceive this next cycle or the vow…well let's just say the outcome is not healthy."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, there is nothing like working under pressure, but I do love a challenge! We should run some preliminary tests, make sure that all the plumbing works, shall we say, then take it from there." Thomas spoke as he was pulling out his pocket notebook. While he was scribbling down notes he continued. "Bill, you should come in tomorrow around 10 in the morning. Hermione, you're going to need a couple of days to recover, I don't want the results to be skewed by dehydration so I want to see you by say Friday at noon. Yes, that will work. Okay you two?"

Hermione and Bill were stunned. When they didn't reply Thomas smiled, "I don't like bad outcomes. I can't change what happened before, but I'll be damned if I'm going to lose this time!"

He stood and walked to the curtain to leave. "Don't forget Bill, 10 tomorrow." He was gone.

Hermione looked at Bill. He was sitting next to her on the bed and her hand was his lap. She was suddenly exhausted. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. "Do you think it is possible," she whispered.

"I think so, I hope so." Bill was gently rubbing his thumb across the creases on her palm.

The healers released Hermione two hours later. They didn't discuss anything as they arrived back at her flat. Bill fussed over her as he made sure she was safely tucked in bed and that she had taken all of her potions. Hermione smiled and thanked him as she felt the drowsiness overwhelmed her. Bill pushed the errant curls from her forehead and gently kissed her temple as she sank into a deep sleep.

Lowering the lights as he made his way out of the bedroom, he began to prioritize what needed to be done. First he needed to contact his office; he was not going back to Egypt. They could fire him he didn't care. Next, he called his mum to let the family know what had happened.

Once he was finished talking to his mum he sank into the sofa. His mind would not stop. All he could think about was the moment that the clerk had found him and told him about the emergency call concerning Hermione.

Fleur had defined Bill's concept of being in love; the heart stopping, stomach clenching, hard to breathe type of love. Hermione did not cause his heart to flutter not did he feel a need to run to the bathroom whenever he was near her. Rather he felt a serene stillness, a calm peace with a smattering of teasing. Laughter with Hermione was breath taking. It was the opposite of what he had known before.

Bill listened to the gentle snoring coming from the bedroom. He smiled at the idea of Hermione's horror when he teased her about it. Bill looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. It was late and he had been up for almost eighteen hours. He did not relish the idea of sleeping on the sofa and he didn't feel comfortable leaving, so that left only one alternative.

Bill made sure the front door was locked and warded, turning out the lights he headed to the bedroom. Slipping off his pants, shoes, socks, and shirt; Bill stretched and pulling back the covers, he got into bed next to Hermione. It was where he belonged.

The alarm clock on the dresser across the room from the bed would not stop and in fact kept getting louder despite having been hexed, stunned, and had a shoe thrown at it. Bill groaned and with a growl threw back the sheet and got up. He grabbed the shrieking mechanism and having failed to find an off switch he began to bang it against the wall.

"Just ask it nicely," a groggy voice came from the lump under the covers.

"What?" Bill stopped trying to destroy the clock and instead brought it to Hermione.

Hermione eyes opened when he shoved the offensive item in her face. "Please just make it stop." Bill whined.

Taking the clock in her hands she brought the face of it to her lips and whispered, "Please stop" and the room was silent.

Bill scoffed. "I could have done that if you had told me."

Hermione placed the clock on her nightstand and sat up pushing the curls out of her eyes. "I told you, you have to ask nicely."

"We are getting a new alarm clock!" Bill said as he pulled on his pants and walked out of the room.

Hermione stared at the doorway. She was confused, she was fairly certain he just said 'we' as in both. Hermione couldn't remember them having a conversation about them going from a 'you and I' to a 'we'. She smiled it wasn't that she objected about being a 'we', she just didn't remember making that decision.

"Come on sunshine get your custard-loving bottom out of bed. We have a lot to do today." Bill yelled from the kitchen over the shrill whistle of the tea kettle.

Hermione froze, he used 'we' again. She found her slippers and padded into the kitchen sighing when she saw a mug of tea waiting for her on the table. Her joy was doubled when Bill turned around and handed her a plate of warm scones. Hermione decide then 'we' was fine if it meant tea and warm scones in the morning.

"Sunshine, I hope this isn't too much for your system. Mum must have sent them over this morning." Bill joined her at the table with his steaming mug and a jar of orange marmalade.

Hermione only shook her head in response because her mouth was already full. After she took a sip she answered. "Why did your mum send…oh I get it? Perhaps the correct question would be how did your mum find out about yesterday?"

Bill grinned, "I figured she might want to hear it from me, rather than a headline in the newspaper. 'Magic's sweetheart struck down in the halls of St. Mungo's.' You still sell papers. They would milk that for at least a week if it hit the reporter."

"Right, thank you, I appreciate your thoughtfulness. But before I forget, what is it exactly that 'we' have to do today. And more importantly, when did we become a 'we'?" Hermione was smiling over the rim of her mug watching Bill mull over his answer.

"We have been a 'we' since we got caught up trying to keep the vow and we will be even more of a 'we' when we become a 'we' with three." Bill straightened up apparently very proud of his witty comeback.

Hermione laughed, well that answered that.

"I have to go to work before my appointment with Tom. Should I get mum or someone come over to sit with you sunshine?" Bill collected the dirty dishes and piled them in the sink.

"No, I don't think I need a babysitter. I feel fine; maybe I will go to St. Mungo's with you. I am sure the children were frightened…" She didn't get a chance to finish when the doorbell rang.

Bill walked to answer the door and over his shoulder he yelled back to her, "I don't think that is a good idea, I think you should stay in bed…" the last part he said as he opened the door.

"Well, well big brother, just what are you doing here in Hermione's flat, half naked and yelling at my beloved sister-in-law to stay in bed?" Bill groaned as George Weasley pushed past him into the living room.

"George what are you doing here?" asked Bill as he closed the front door and followed his younger brother.

"I was home this morning and saw Mum making scones. Having been told that they were not for me, I was curious who they were for. Mum was surprisingly uncomfortable and it took a great deal of charm but she finally told me that they were for Hermione. Now, that got me wondering why exactly my dear sis-in-law needed scones. They are my favorite you know. So I decided to pay a visit and find out. Imagine my amazement to find you here so…" George stopped once he saw Hermione standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and her slippers.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this!" grinned George.

* * *

_S,o now you know how Healer Corcoran fits into the grand scheme of things. _

_I hope your day is full of chocolate and great stories._

_deaudle_


	18. Chapter 18

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

* * *

_Hope the wait hasn't been too terrible. I have read three of my mom's favorite books and am currently working my way through her DVD collection of BBC Jane Austen productions._

_Thanks for sticking with me._

* * *

"George!" growled Bill, "this is not really a very good time."

George's face glowed with glee. "Hum…by the looks of things…I think you two might have just had a 'good time' if I am not mistaken!" His deep laughter filled the room and Hermione blushed.

Bill crossed in front of his brother and placed himself between George's observant gaze and Hermione. "Listen you don't know the…George…this isn't what it might appear."

"Really? Please…I'm sure that being here with our dear widowed sister-in-law has nothing to do with the fact that you both look like you just rolled out of bed or maybe were just getting ready to turn in…" George's grin was gone and his tone was low.

"George," Hermione finally spoke and as she moved toward him the edge of the counter snagged her T-shirt and the force of Hermione's forward movement caused the shirt to rip. In an instant her whole left side was exposed leaving nothing to the imagination.

Bill turned and groaned this was only going to make things worse. "Sunshine!" His hands flew to try and cover the gapping hole only to miss the material and end up with a handful of Hermione.

Hermione shriek and turned away from him which in turn caused the rip to continue to the neckline and almost to expose her right breast as well as her left. One more rip and the only thing she would be left wearing would be the sleeves.

"Merlin Hermione!" George groaned as he stared despite everything in his brain screaming he shouldn't.

Bill couldn't take his eyes off her. Silhouetted by the window, Hermione appeared to be surrounded by an aura of light. She was magnificent and Bill was astonished by the intensity of his feelings. Simultaneously he wanted to shield and protect her, ravage her, and tease her unmercifully. Bill did not move.

George regained his senses first and quickly transformed his jacket into a bathrobe, wrapping it around the stunned Hermione. Once all of the distractions were covered, George noticed that neither Hermione nor Bill had said a word but rather they appeared to be frozen in a bizarre staring match.

"Okay you two enough already." George was now standing between them and waving his hands in front of their faces. "How about one of you tell me what is going on here."

Bill broke away first, "What? I am sorry did you say something?"

Hermione was still staring at the oldest Weasley brother when Bill reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hermione, sunshine…"

Hermione shook her head slightly and turned to look around the room and then back up at Bill.

"Sunshine, I think you should go change and I'll talk to George." Bill gently turned her around to face the hallway as he spoke.

"Right, I'll just go change while you explain to George." Hermione mumbled as she walked past George and toward her bedroom.

Both men stood still and watched Hermione walk toward the bedroom. Once the click of the door shut was heard, George turned on his brother. "Okay enough. What the bloody hell is going on here. Don't try and lie to me…you two are sleeping together aren't you." George's voice sounded hurt. "Bill how could you? I know she can't be thinking straight…Bill, she is Ron's wife!"

"Keep your voice down will you. I'll tell you everything just stop shouting. It isn't what you think. Actually I am surprised Mum hasn't told you already." Bill pulled out a chair and sat down hard. His arms rested on the table holding up his head. The day had just started and he was exhausted.

"Mum? You mean Mum knows about you shagging Hermione? What kind of sick game are you playing?" George slammed the chair in front him against the table.

"We aren't shagging…well we are but not for fun." Bill rubbed his eyes as he spoke.

"Excuse me for saying so, but if it is not fun than you aren't doing it right mate." George sighed as he leaned against the counter.

"That's not the problem. Look George this is private, we…" Bill was interrupted by Hermione coming back in the kitchen. She pulled the other chair and sat down. She gave Bill a sad smile and looked up at George.

"How much do you know about unbreakable vows?" She asked him.

George looked puzzled at the pair and took a moment to respond. "Not as much you apparently."

Bill made them all a new pot of tea and warmed the now cold scones as Hermione outlined the situation for her brother-in-law.

After his second cup of tea and third scone, George stopped Hermione's involved explanation to ask a question. "Because of Ron's compulsion you two must shag like rabbits and pop one out. Am I right?"

Bill chuckled and nodded, "You forgot the part about dying, but that is the basic plan."

"Right shagged to death. I think I get it. Of course I could think of worse ways to go." George laughed when Hermione punched his shoulder.

"Okay then, it looks like I am keeping you from important business. Bill, if you aren't feeling up to the task you can always call in the second team. I didn't hear you say anything about it having to be a specific Weasley brother's baby…" George was by the door before Hermione realized what he said and picked up a scone to throw at him.

"Sorry mate, but I don't think a pitch-hitter would work." Bill yelled as the front door closed.

Neither Bill nor Hermione said anything. They sat the table and Bill gently picked her hand and turned it over in his. The ticking of the clock on the wall filled the silence until Bill finally asked, "You okay?"

Hermione's fingers wrapped around his and squeezed. "That makes three of the Weasley brothers that have seen me starkers what only two more to go…"

Bill smiled. "I could get Charlie here in a couple of hours but Percy – I think that would be…well."

Hermione smiled.

"I should get a shower and go talk to Thomas. Hopefully, he will find out that I need to go commando and that will fix the problem." Bill grinned as he slipped past her and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione heard the shower start and she did not move. She sat and looked at the collection of leaves at the bottom of her tea cup. She would have giving almost anything at that moment to have studied divination for a little longer. She didn't truly believe in that rubbish but any insight would be appreciated.

Her head came closer to the table as her hands ran through her hair. Her body flushed with embarrassment as her remembered just standing there exposed for the world to see and she couldn't find it in herself to move. In that instant her world had stopped and all she saw was Bill looking at her. His eyes captured hers, she was lost. The rational side of her brain was telling her that it was simply a reaction to the situation while the other more emotional side whispered that it was more.

Hermione collected the dirty dishes and put them to soak in the sink. She wiped off the table and straightened the chairs, before she wandered into the living room. As she stood next to the window and stared at the children playing the park across the street, she debated with herself. Were the feelings she was having for her brother-in-law real and if so were they acceptable?

Turning to the bookshelves next to the window she began to scan the titles. Once she realized what she was doing she laughed, there probably wasn't a book in her collection about having feelings for your brother-in-law.

Hermione had no idea how long she had been standing there when Bill came up behind her. "Okay, I 'm off. You sure you're okay to stay by yourself?"

"I'm fine. Go…go...go see Thomas. I think I am going to take a long, hot bath while you're gone. I'll be fine I promise." Hermione walked with him to the door. "Tell Thomas to tell the children in the ward that I will see them tomorrow."

Bill nodded and opened the door. Hermione laughed as he kissed the top of her head and muttered, "yes, dear," before he left.

Hermione grabbed her second favorite book for its shelf and walked toward the bathroom. It had been a long time since she had read _Persuasion_ and now seemed the right time to start.

As she dressed, Hermione wondered if she could persuade Bill to accompany her on a day trip to Bath. She hadn't been there since she was a little girl and her mother had been in her Jane Austen phase. As she folded her towel and hung it up to dry the idea that she would someday take her daughter to all the same Austen places as she had gone with her mother crossed her mind.

The idea warmed her and took her breath away at the same time. Sharing a part of her mother with a daughter would be wonderful and heart warming, but what took her breath was the idea of how very much she wanted a daughter.

Damn Ron and damn his vow. Hermione made a promise to herself if she and Bill failed and she did not get to have a daughter, she was going hunt down Ron Weasley in the afterlife and kill him.

Bill was later than he expected. He did not anticipate the extensive battery of tests that Healer Corcoran would perform. He had been poked and prodded in places that should never be poked or prodded. Unfortunately, Bill did not know anymore than he did before. Thomas had promised he would have the majority of the results in a day or two and that Bill should try to be patient.

Bill had missed lunch and was starving. He stopped and bought the ingredients for his favorite dinner and was hoping to talk Hermione into eating early.

"Sunshine, I'm home!" Bill smiled at his poor imitation of a 50's TV show. Hermione was sitting in a chair that she had pulled up next to the window. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was wearing an old pullover and pants. The book she had been reading was in her hand as she stood up.

"Wait! I know that show. This is the part where I'm supposed to run up to you in high heels and pearls kiss your cheek and ask about your day!" Hermione laughed as she ran tiptoed up to Bill with her lips pursed ready to play her part.

Bill was trying to shift the grocery bags from one hand to another and did not see her coming towards him. He turned his head to face her only to find himself being kissed. He dropped the bags of groceries and wrapped his arms around a very surprised Hermione.

Neither stopped once the surprise wore off. The kisses became deeper and more intense. Hermione pulled away slightly first. Leaning her forehead against Bill chest, she gently rubbed her nose across his shirt.

"Is it so very horrible that I want you?" she whispered into the material.

Bill's cheek nudged her curls. "Sunshine, we are not hurting anyone, we are not cheating on anyone, true we wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't been for Ron, but I can't think of any reason that makes it wrong. Unconventional, sure; but not wrong, if we find some happiness from this I am all for it." Bill pulled away and looked her in the eye. "I for one really enjoy the fact that you want me, makes me think that the future might be just fine."

Hermione helped him gather the grocery bags and carry into the kitchen. "Now, it appears that you are going to cook me dinner Mr. Weasley!"

Bill nodded and started putting the items away. "If you are a very good girl and eat all of your vegetables, I think I can promise you a truly spectacular bedtime story." His eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Really?" Hermione was glad she was holding onto the cabinet door, otherwise her knees might have buckled. "I am a stickler for a well done story."

"Oh, Sunshine, I think I can satisfy your desire for a well done plot," Bill grinned, "perhaps we should start with the tale now and skip dinner?"

Hermione blushed and bit her fingernail as she looked up. "I would hate to waste such a wonderful meal."

Bill growled, "It will keep."

She did not see him move but suddenly she was in his arms and being walked backwards toward the bedroom.

Hermione did not struggle when he backed her into the bed and quickly kicked off her shoes when he gently pushed down. She landed with a bounce and scrambled to the side to make room for him. Only a sigh left her mouth when he pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his belt.

"I dowww tik Ihem vating" Hermione's pullover was covering her face. Bill laughed and pulled the sweater off.

"What?" He asked as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Hermione blew a piece of fuzz from her lips and then looked at Bill. "I don't think I'm you know…ovulating." Her voice got shushed at the end.

Bill fell forward over Hermione and pinned her to the mattress. "Oh, my Sunshine, we are way past that!"

* * *

_Every time I start the next chapter of this story these two always end up in a different place than my original work. I think the story is stronger for their excursions._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._


	19. Chapter 19

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_This is the beginning of the end. It is still a few chapters away._

The only sounds Hermione could hear were the pounding of her heart and the earth moving moans of Bill. The rest of the world had fallen silent. For a split second Hermione's mind centered on how it truly was a good thing that young children have absolutely no idea how incredible having sex was. Thank goodness boys are icky and girls have germs for the majority of childhood. Hermione shuttered as together they switched positions and she was now looking down at the bliss filled face of her, well what should she call him, her brother-in-law? Perhaps she should call him her lover, better yet and more succinctly her partner in staying alive? But, honestly he would always be her friend.

Her attention was swiftly redirected by the unrelenting need that was consuming her. Her mind pleaded for more, to be closer, to feel completely everything in a spilt second her senses exploded and her mind stopped. She was hanging in mid air and floating.

Bill was watching her face as they both began to relax, Hermione's head resting next to his as they shifted to lie next to each other. The far way look in her eyes coupled with the small giggle left him more than a bit puzzled. He thought he had been adequate and her response was a little insulting.

"What is so funny? You are shaking my confidence, Sunshine."

Hermione seemed to come back to the present. "What? Oh no, I am sorry, I was just lost in thought."

Bill pushed her hair away from her neck and gently kissed the newly exposed area. "The idea was that not to think."

Hermione felt her body respond to him. "William, aren't you tired?"

"No, Sunshine. I want to make sure the only thing you get lost in is me." Bill hands quickly made sure that he had her full attention.

"You do." Hermione whispered as she pulled his face to meet hers and they didn't talk again for quiet a while.

Bill watched the darkness outside begin to lighten. He found that he couldn't sleep despite now tired he was for all the delightful exertion. He had watched Hermione sleep and her gently snores and cuddling up next to him made him realize how much he liked being here. He found being with her was good for him. The years since he lost Fleur had only been marked only by the fact that they had passed. Time was same for Bill, no ups no downs only same. In the beginning the blandness was a balm for his raw soul, the lack of emotions made getting through the time simpler.

The past couple of months with Hermione had been different. Never in his life would have willingly placed either of them in this position, but caring about someone else was a good feeling. He cared deeply for her and liked the idea of a having a family with her.

It was still very early and Bill was not looking forward to another day down in the bowels of the Gringott's vaults. The last of the ancient family vaults seized after by the Ministry after the fall of Tom Riddle were being cleared of dark objects before the sanitized contents were returned to the rightful owners. It was grueling work but this assignment kept him closer to home and closer to Hermione.

After his shower and a quick cup, Bill was pulling his messenger bag up onto his shoulder when he looked down at the still sleeping Hermione. Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen and despite being asleep her face showed her discomfort. Bill lowered his bag to the floor and knelt down next to her. He eased his hands under hers and gently pressed his fingers against her skin. He did not have to think the words simply flowed. He smiled as the creases in her brow smoothed and she relaxed. Once he was certain she was comfortable he slowly began to pull his hands away.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she held his hands next to her skin.

"I tried not to wake you, Sunshine." Bill chuckled all of his stealth ability was for naught.

Hermione released his hands and cupped his face with hers. "You are a keeper, Mr. Weasley."

Bill grinned and stood up. "You have an appointment with Healer Corcoran and I am late for work."

Hermione nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yes you're right I need to get up and going. See you for dinner?"

Bill was walking towards the front door, "How about curry?"

Hermione was already in the bathroom and the water was running. She poked her head out from behind the door, "Sounds divine."

She laughed as she closed the door.

"Okay Hermione, I know you think some of these questions are ridiculous, but humor me." Thomas Corcoran knew his friend well enough to know not to take the eye roll as an insult.

"Really? Thomas? How can a possible need for fiber laxatives have any bearing on fertility? What does it matter what I wear to sleep? Do I get extra points if I say I sleep nude? This is ridiculous." Hermione handed the questionnaire back to the healer.

"You have no idea how complex charting a witch's cycle can be. Any little thing might make the difference." Healer Corcoran was reciting facts and spells over what appeared to be a gold bangle bracelet.

Hermione watched in silence, she truly wanted this to work.

"There that should it." Thomas looked up from his task and smiled at Hermione. "You do realize that this is experimental. I have only had five other witches use this and of the five, three conceived. So the odds are in your favor really."

Hermione was perplexed. "Wearing jewelry will increase my odds of getting pregnant? Has anyone told the receptionist with the fifteen ear piercings?"

Thomas laughed, "No, not just any jewelry; once I have taken a small blood sample from you and incorporated that into the device it should be ready."

"Ready for what exactly?" Hermione's skepticism came out in her voice.

"To tell you, with in a two hour window of time, when you are ovulating of course. Once you leave here you will wear the calibrated bracelet. It will vibrate and glow a bright blue when you are ovulating. Then I sure you and Bill can figure out the rest." Without Hermione realizing it Healer Corcoran had taken a small sample of her blood and finished preparing the bracelet.

Hermione was fascinated by the bracelet as Thomas snapped into place around her left wrist. It fit snuggly but not uncomfortably. Hermione was certain it would not be a problem at all to wear.

"Okay all done, now we have to do is wait for it to turn blue and vibrate." Thomas said as he put away his instruments.

"How will I be certain?" Hermione asked with a worried look.

"I'll show you in test mode. It is good to know what to look for." Standing Thomas pulled Hermione to stand in front of him. Using an incantation Hermione did not recognize, he activated the bracelet; it glowed bright blue and Hermione could feel the vibration all the way up her arm.

"Everything seems to be in working order." Thomas stopped the test and the bracelet stopped and returned to normal.

"Let me know after it goes off and well after you know." Thomas was pinker than he usually was.

"Right." Hermione was trying not to blush and stared of over his shoulder. "I'll be sure to let you know."

A few more awkward moments of silence then Healer Corcoran wished her luck and walked out of the clinic. Hermione was relieved to have that particular conversation over and stepped into the sunshine.

_As it always happens when I start to wrap up one story I start thinking about the next one and can't wait to start it. I can't seem to decide between another Charlie/Hermione or Harry/Hermione/Sirius both are written. Which one? Any preference?_

_If you have time, drop me a line and let me know which you'd like first. _

_Deaudle_


	20. Chapter 20

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_Two family graduations down and only three days left in school. I can the light at the end of the cafeteria line!_

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

"Sunshine! Have you seen my" Bill's questions was cut off by a shoe flying past his right ear. "What?" He was surprised and worried at the same time. He was going to ask Hermione if she had seen his missing trainer but the missing trainer flying by had cut him off.

Once the former projectile was safely on his foot he made his way over the dirty clothes surrounding the bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Sunshine thanks for sending my trainer. I can't seem to keep track of anything; everything is all over the place." Bill turned to face her as he grabbed the last muffin from the plate. Her face shocked him, "What?"

"William, do ever stop to think that perhaps you can't find anything because you never pick up after yourself? Do you know where that trainer was? Take a guess, come on Weasley man up and guess? Want a hint? Try the cabinet next to the teabags!" Hermione was now standing directly in front of Bill, her breath pushing against his neck in hot puffs. "Who in their right mind puts their footwear with their Earl Grey? Do you have any bloody idea how aggravating it is to live with a pig?"

Bill was a little intimidated by this royally ticked off Hermione. "Um no?"

Hermione pushed past him and flopped down on the sofa. "This is beyond normal, William. Normal people put their shoes in the closet. I can…" Her words stopped.

The lack of sound, the absence of vitriol concerned Bill much more than the rant. Two steps and he was pulling Hermione up to assure himself that she was still breathing.

"Sunshine, I am sorry I know I am a pig, Fleur made sure to remind me everyday. I'll put the teabags in an upper cabinet." Bill was pushing Hermione's curls away from her face hoping to see her smile, instead he found tears. His voice was much gentler when he tried again.

"Sunshine, please tell me. I don't think this about trainers." Bill asked while wiping tears from her cheeks.

Hermione rested her head on his chest and said, "This is day sixteen."

Bill took a deep breath. Work had been crazy, moving the majority of his stuff in from his flat had been exhausting, time had slipped away from him and now it was serious.

"Hermione, it will work I am positive. We have done everything we could possibly do." Bill kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Rabbits don't shag as much as we do, but if you'd like…" His hands slipped off her shoulders and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

Hermione placed her hands on his hips and pulled him closer. "What if it doesn't work what if I…?" Bill stopped her with a kiss. Once they pulled apart Bill grinned, "Well, then I say, what a way to go."

Hermione forgot about the teabags and the mess and decided she agreed with Bill. If the worst imaginable happened then the authorities might rule their demise was due to over shagging.

By the time day nineteen dawned, Hermione Granger was a basket case. She volleyed between searching obscure Internet sites about human reproduction and setting aside different personal possessions to give to loved ones before her time ran out. Bill was completely loss as what to do. He had a long discussion with Healer Corcoran on day seventeen. Thomas had been very reassuring that the bracelet would work and that they should just relax and wait.

Bill had thanked him for is time and was convinced that they were both doomed.

"Hermione you have to stop. Mum and Ginny are not going to want your used bath salts. Put those back in the bathroom. You need to get out of the flat. I am sure the children have missed you. You should pop over and read to them. I know that they would love to see you."

Hermione stopped piling her personal possessions and looked up. "Okay, maybe you are right. I do miss the children." She gave Bill a weak smile.

"How about I wait and walk with you to St. Mungo's and then I'll head over to Gringott's. It should be a slow day at work. If I get there a couple of minutes late it won't matter." Bill hoped that she did realize that he was quietly putting her piled items back in their proper places. His pig-ish habits had all but disappeared in the last couple of days. He knew better than to add fuel to the fire.

Hermione was happy. She was sorry that hadn't come here more often. The children change but the need for companionship and comfort never change. The favorite book of the afternoon was the one about a moose and a cookie. Hermione had been rocking and reading for a couple of hours and was content to rock for the rest of the day.

"Miss! Miss!" A little blonde haired, gap-toothed boy was pulling on Hermione's skirt as she was bouncing a fussy toddler in her lap. "Miss, your arm is turning blue."

Hermione stopped bouncing the child and suddenly her arm was vibrating. She gasped when she looked down and saw the unmistakable blue glow of the bracelet. It was working and she hadn't even noticed.

"Oh my, I have to go, oh my!" Hermione was speaking to herself as she stood up and placed the toddler on the floor. The charge nurse saw the panicked expression on Hermione's face and quickly came over.

"Mrs. Weasley is there a problem?"

Hermione smiled as she looked up from her arm to face the nurse. "I'm ovulating! Oh dear goodness I'm ovulating!"

The charge nurse having no clue as to Hermione's predicament was set back. "That is a good thing?"

"Oh yes, it is a very good thing! I have to leave. I have to find…well I have to go!" Hermione was searching for her purse and was dither as what to do next. She was turning in circles.

The nurse took pity on her and gently grabbing her arm she led Hermione to the elevators. "Considering your current condition you might want to find your husband." The nurse's voice was low and what she said could only be heard by Hermione.

It took Hermione a moment to realize what the nurse meant, by once she realized she was referring to Bill and not Ron she smiled. "Yes, brilliant. That is exactly what I'll do."

The walking the distance from St. Mungo's to Gringotts would leave an athlete winded. Hermione made the trip in record time and without breaking a sweat. She was running on adrenaline and had a mission, find Bill Weasley.

"I am sorry Miss, Mr. Wesley is not in his office and his assistant is out of the building. Might I suggest contacting his home?" Hermione was certain that the wizened goblin was taking great pleasure in telling her that he couldn't find Bill.

"Thank you for your efforts." Hermione said tersely and turned on her heel and left. Once she was outside she realized she didn't have a clue where to start looking for Bill. She knew she needed reinforcements and that meant going to the Burrow.

"Hermione! What a surprise, is Bill with you?" Molly Weasley had opened the door to find a very wet Hermione standing in the rain. "Come in child come in!" Why didn't just apparate into the kitchen. There is no reason not to – you are family."

Hermione was shivering from the cold rain. "I wasn't thinking it's not raining in London at the moment."

Molly made quick work of drying her and set about to making them a cup of tea. "We have been inundated with showers all day. I am afraid the garden is going to flood if it doesn't stop soon. My word you look a fright, is something wrong?"

Hermione was near tears, she had wasted almost an half an hour at Gringotts and it was clear Bill wasn't here. She only had an hour and a half to find Bill and make a baby.

"It is blue and I have to find Bill!" Hermione felt as if she was going to break as she held out her arm to show Molly the vibrating, glowing bracelet.

"Yes dear, it is very nice, unique, but what does that have to do with Bill?" Molly handed her a steaming cup.

Hermione blushed; never in a million lifetimes did she ever want to have this discussion with anyone let alone her mother-in-law. "It means I am ovulating." Hermione decided to cut to the chase.

"Well of course you are anyone with any sense could see that, but why do you need to find…oh! OH!" Molly suddenly understood the gravity of the situation.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Molly was screaming out of the window toward the backyard shed. "Arthur!" Hermione winced at the shrillness of the sound.

Arthur Weasley appeared directly next to Molly, scaring both Hermione and Molly. "Yes, my love? You called."

Once she recovered from being startled, Molly turned Arthur to face Hermione and pointed to the bracelet. "We have to find Bill, and Arthur we have to find him now!"

Arthur Weasley was an easy going husband but he knew that voice. It was the one that his wife only used in emergencies. He knew not to question but to agree and obey. "Yes, right, well has anyone tried his office?"

Hermione nodded.

"Right, then how about his siblings?" Arthur was going do a mental list of possibilities.

Molly systemically contacted Charlie, Percy, and Ginny. George was with a customer and unable to take her floo call. Of the children that Molly spoke to, no one had seen or heard from Bill in days and had no idea where he was. Hermione was on the verge of hysteria. The bracelet had been glowing and vibrating for over an hour and she still hadn't found Bill. She did not know what to do next.

She looked at the concern on her in-laws faces and she knew they were as stumped as she was. All she could think to do was to start at the beginning, go back to Gringotts.

As she stood to leave; George emerged from the fireplace with a wicked smile on his face.

"Is some one here in need of a Weasley male for stud service?" George was immediately pummeled on the shoulder by his mother.

"George! This is not the time to be cheeky. We need to find Bill." Molly's voice sounded strained was she spoke.

"Well, mum dearest, that is exactly what I am talking about. From what I understand about the vow that my _nutter_ brother Ron made my _idiot_ brother Bill take, all that needs to happens is that our dear Hermione have a Weasley; the vow was not specific as to which Weasley does the honor." George puffed out his chest, obviously quite proud of his logic.

"I am going back to Gringotts." Hermione chose to ignore George's proposal. That would be just too icky!

"Don't wait too long dear sister-in-law. Remember I am just a floo call away!" George called after as she walked into the garden to leave.

Hermione just nodded and prayed that she found Bill in time.

_Dun dun dun dun… I hate cliff hangers!_


	21. Chapter 21

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_I know crazy, two days in a row. I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person._

_Thanks for taking the time to read._

Hermione stopped just before entering Gringotts for the second time in less than an hour. She was not going to leave until someone found Bill Weasley's sorry backside. She was not going to take no for an answer, if she had to search all of the vaults herself she was going to find William.

"Miss, Miss, you need to check your wand with a customer service goblin. Please take a place in the line to your left." She ignored the goblin speaking to her as she strode past all of the counters and headed straight for the gates at the back of the lobby.

When a wand welding hand tried to stop her, Hermione broke her stride and turned to look at the owner. "I am going to suggest that you put that away. I will find William Weasley and it will take a lot more than a wood-carrying goblin to stop me."

The air crackled with energy and Hermione continued heading for the gates. She remembered Bill saying that his office was behind the gates and to the right. He did not happen to mention to right and down a hall, or to the right and down a flight of stairs. She only knew to the right.

Before she reached the sentries guarding the gates, a tiny goblin stepped directly into her path.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I am Zolfork, I will happy to escort you to Curse breaker Weasley's office. Follow me please, right this way."

Hermione had an instant to decide if she trusted the escort or not. A quick look around made her realize that she did not have a better option so followed she did.

"Curse breaker Weasley has been detained the majority of the day in one of our most ancient and valued customer's vault. He should be returning to the main level in just a few…Ah yes, there he is. If you will excuse me I will leave you to it. Good day Madame."

As Zorlfork spoke Hermione lifted her eyes to look over his shoulder and saw Bill running towards her. He was covered in dirt and crime. His robes were tattered, there was dried blood on his neck, and the beginning of a nasty purple bruise was evident above his left eye. He was a mess.

"Sunshine! They just told me. I suspect they were waiting to tell me you were looking for me until I broke the last curse. What is the…oh! It is blue!" Bill sprinted the last few yards.

His eyes searched hers, "How much more time do we have?"

Hermione was fighting through all of the conflicting emotions raging in her brain. He was there, he was hurt, and she had found him. Her brain was speaking but it was taking time to get the words to hr mouth.

"Sunshine?" Bill was pushing the hair from her face.

"Maybe thirty minutes give or take a few?" Hermione finally answered.

"Right" Bill was scanning the area, "not enough time to get home. Then it will have to be my office." He hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her down the hallway and to the right.

Two more right turns and Bill abruptly stopped. Hermione only stay standing because of Bill's steady grip.

"Mr. Weasley, we should do something about your eye." The feminine sound roused Hermione from her stupor. Who was that speaking?

"Thank you Mrs. MacAnelly, I will see to it shortly, but first Mrs. Weasley and I have…um…important business to …um…discuss." Bill was hoping his assistant did not notice the telltale Weasley blush he could feel burning up his face.

"I will make sure you are not disturbed, Mr. Weasley. Can I get you both some tea, how about a nice plate of chocolate biscuits, I know how you like your tea and biscuits in the afternoon." Hermione couldn't help herself she smiled at the grandmotherly Mrs. MacAnelly.

She was certain the poor old woman would have palpitation if she knew what Bill and her were planning to 'discuss' in his office.

No, thank you Myrtleen, I will buzz you if we need anything." Bill gave the lady a kind smile and escorted Hermione into his office and closed the door.

"Where in the bejeeses have you been Bill? I have everyone out looking for you!" Hermione's finger was poking his chest, emphasizing each word. Her face was an inch from his and he could see the anger in her eyes. The normally relaxed Bill was reacting to her attack.

"Why didn't you send your patronus? Even deep in the bowels of the earth it would find me." Bill answered with barely concealed anger.

Hermione blinked twice and stepped back. She appeared to shrink, as if someone had let all the air out of her.

"Why didn't I think of that? I wasted so much bloody time." Bill could barley hear her whispers.

"Sunshine, it is okay. We have at least fifteen minutes to 'discuss.' So how about we focus on that." Bill was pulling off his tie and threw his robes over a chair as he twirled his wand contemplating the décor."

Hermione smiled, if she had to name one trait that she admired about Bill Weasley, it would have to be his ability to 'go with flow'. He did not seem to hold a grudge and when he did get angry it was short lived.

Remembering why finding him was so important, Hermione made an effort to pay attention.

"I guess I could just bend you over the desk and lift up your skirt." Bill grinned and winked at the blushing Hermione.

"Bill!" was the only response she could think of.

"Alright I agree it would be awkward I the little one ever asked about the day he was conceived." Bill narrowed his eyes and with a graceful swish the desk became a dark chocolate leather chaise lounge. "Yes, much better."

Hermione nodded as he walked up to her and lifting a curl from her shoulder he brushed her hair behind her neck and cupped her face.

"Sunshine, both of us would agree that this is not how we had envisioned the start of our respective families. But I have to say that I for one am really looking forward to raising our child." His lips gently met hers and she melted.

The chaise lounge was more of challenge than it appeared at first. It was much narrower and the leather made it slippery. Their various attempts to maneuver into position finally resulted in uncontrolled giggling on Hermione's part and a loud growl from Bill.

"Woman, that is not helping my mood! I would appreciate a little encouragement!" Bill was startled when Hermione took control.

"You, William, formerly known as the 'playboy' Weasley brother need encouragement? Tsk, tsk." Hermione was smiling as she slowly shook her head.

"How about you let me show you…" Hermione slipped between his legs, guiding him to lean back and let her take control. Bill thought that was a brilliant idea.

"See William first you need to stop fidgeting and push back." Bill complied and found himself with his back against the arm rest and his legs straight put in front on him.

Hermione made quick work of the unnecessary apparel and situated herself to where she was sitting gently on his lower legs, one of her legs on either side of his.

"Now, William this should work quite nicely." Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. Bill tried to pull her closer.

"Ta, ta William, patience is a virtue." Hermione whispered against his chest as she kissed her way down from his neck.

Bill growled lowly. "Like that William?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes with smile that almost stopped his heart.

Bill nodded as he felt her move closer to where he needed her to be. "Well, William, if you liked that and I think you're going to love this."

Hermione laughed at the cross between a moan and a growl that came from Bill as she showed him exactly how to do what they both needed.

Mrs. MacAnelly was desperate. She had intercepted half a dozen urgent messages for Mr. Weasley and an incoming floo call from a distraught Molly Weasley. That coupled with the bizarre noises emanating from Mr. Weasley's private office, Myrtleen MacAnelly was considering knocking on the door. In her thirty three years of working for Gringotts, she had never been put in such an untenable position. She always prided herself on being able to handle just about anything that came into her office but this, this was beyond her.

Turning away from the door, she decided to wait a tad longer. Before she could get back to her desk there was a violent growl and deep moan from the other side of the door. She was pounding on the door before she even realized she was not sitting at her desk.

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! I must insist that you open this door! Mr. Wesley!" Mrs. MacAnelly shouted at the closed door.

It seemed to take forever before there was any noise from within the office and when Bill Weasley's voice was heard, Mrs. MacAnelly could have sworn he was laughing.

"Yes, Mrs. MacAnelly. One moment please." Mrs. MacAnelly decided she was mistaken and Mr. Weasley had not then said, "Stop that, she'll hear you, Sunshine."

No, it was surely the stress of the day and Mrs. MacAnelly was just tired.

Hermione was also tired, but for an entirely different reason. She was thrilled to be so tired and looked down to see the bracelet was still glowing. They hadn't run out of time.

_Part of this is chapter was inspired by IGotTeamEdwards' latest review. _

_When I read it I thought, 'now why didn't I think of that?'_

_._


	22. Chapter 22

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

_This is it. Amazingly enough this is not the original ending. I was stunned when this just flowed out of my fingers and on to the screen. I pondered and re-read both endings and I really loved this one. So after much deliberation here it is._

_I have to thank my dear friend KRS – without her patient explanation of variances in female ovulation cycles my darling daughter wouldn't be here nor would I have the inspiration for this story._

"Here let me do that." Bill smiled softly as he buttoned her blouse.

"I am perfectly capable you know." Hermione's voice sounded tired and petulant.

"I know but I want to. You shouldn't over do, Sunshine especially now." Bill kissed her nose as he finished the last button.

"I really hate this, people are going to stare. I am sure small children will be frightened." Hermione whined.

"No one is going to stare." Bill was helping her find her things.

"You just don't notice, they stare and some even point. Who can blame them I look like a beached whale." Bill could see the tears begin to pool in her eyes. Thomas had warned him that it would be rough from here on out.

"They are just in awe of how beautiful you are that's all. You are glowing." Bill's hand was on the small of her back as they walked to the door.

"What glow? That is perspiration; it must be 101 in the shade. Aren't you hot?" Hermione slowly made her way down the steps.

"Sunshine, I think it is pleasant this morning, but then again I am not carrying around two extra people. You have every right to be 'glowing'."

Bill looked at his watch, "We had better hurry or we will be late."

Bill was helping her maneuver through the crowd toward their appointment.

"Hurry, did you say hurry? William, women in my condition do not hurry unless of course it is to use the loo. Even then, I need a ten minute head start." Hermione stopped and tried to take a deep breath.

Bill smiled and rubbed her back where his hand was resting. "They will wait for us, take your time Sunshine."

Hermione leaned her head into his shoulder. This was torturous and wonderful at the same time. "Are you sure you want to do this? You still have time to escape." Hermione smiled when he laughed at her question.

She began to take a step and abruptly stopped. She gasped and held the left side of her abdomen. Bill was in front of her. "What?"

Hermione grimaced, "A strong kick or head-butt, I am not completely certain."

"Should we head to the hospital?" Bill was worried.

"No, I think I am fine, like you said they are waiting for us." Hermione tightened her hold on Bill's arm and continued down the street.

After a very long ten minutes, they had arrived. Together they ascended the steps and entered the small chapel located directly across from the Leaky Cauldron in muggle London.

Hermione looked up at Bill before they entered the sanctuary. She couldn't help but remember another long walk she had taken with him all those months ago. Some where she had heard that type of walk referred to as the 'walk of shame'. Every employee in Gringotts came out of their hidey-holes to watch her and Bill emerge from his office and walk to the entrance.

She remembered that her face felt as if it was on fire. Mrs. MacAnelly seemed to be dazed as they walked past her. Hermione giggled as she tried to remember whether or not she had been loud. Had everyone heard them?

As they stood in the shadows of the cool stone archway, Bill brought her back to the present. "Sunshine thank you. This is well, it is perfect. What I mean is that despite what ever it was that brought us together, I am thankful it did. You are my world. I never believed it possible but I have been blessed twice in my life to find truly great love. Marry me?"

Hermione did not answer right away. She was momentarily, lost again in memories. How many times had he asked that question? It was a joke between them.

Healer Corcoran had advised them to wait two weeks before coming in to his office for a pregnancy test. It was the longest fourteen days of both of their lives. They fought and made up dozens of times and Bill had spent most nights on the sofa. It was after they received confirmation of what Hermione already knew, that Bill had asked her to marry him for the first time.

Hermione recalled being surprised at his request. Marriage seemed a tad extreme. She had been married and did not feel the need to do it again.

Every week, Bill would ask and every week Hermione would not say yes, but also not say no. It became an inside joke between them and their friends. Would proposal number twenty-six be the lucky number?

"Pass the salt and will you marry me? Hermione what do you want to order for dinner and will you marry me?" But her favorite proposal was when Bill yelled from behind the closed loo door "Woman, where bloody hell is the extra roll? Marry me?"

Hermione smiled when she thought of Bill's face when she had finally said yes to his proposal. It was after their most recent appointment with Thomas. They had been told that she could go into labor anytime and to be prepared.

Bill was adamant that they make their relationship legal. He wanted to be her next of kin just in case. Hermione had agreed that made sense and they had scheduled time with the vicar.

Some one handed Hermione a small bunch of lily of the valley. She looked at Bill and answered, "Yes, Bill, I want to marry you. I know that we both have done this before, but this is different. It is wonderful, a little bit crazy, and perfect."

Bill's hand cradled her cheek, "I love you, Sunshine."

Hermione kissed the palm of his hand, "I know and I love you too."

Together they walked through the open doors toward their gathered friend and relatives. They vowed to keep each other in sickness and health, forsaking all others. With their vows, they became a family.

"Poppa, Poppa tell us again." Bill Weasley wondered how two small voices could make his heart smile. Seated next to him on the sofa was his son, William Ronald Weasley, Will for short and on the other side was his daughter, Molly Fleur Weasley. His wife had successfully argued that there should only be one Hermione in a family.

"Tell you what?" Bill knew exactly what story they wanted to hear.

"About the wedding and the babies, Poppa" Will explained in a patient tone as if he was speaking to a very dim person. He was his mother's son.

"Oh yes! Poppa, I like the part about the kiss the best! Tell us about the kiss Poppa!" His daughter, Molly was all butterflies and bows. Hermione often laughed at how different they were.

"Shss, keep it down you two, Momma is resting." Bill peered through the slightly opened door to the bedroom to see his wife sleeping.

The two settled down and waited.

"Well it ended with a kiss. The most perfect kiss that sealed our vow…"

Hermione smiled as she listened to her husband explain in fairytale terms to the twins how they became a family.

She rubbed the sore spot underneath her ribcage where the latest Weasley kept poking her. "Settle down in there. Poppa will tell you the story just as soon as you get here."

_Thanks to everyone for reading. It has been heart warming the response for ya'll. Thank you._

_If you have time take a look at my latest "Charlie's Redemption"_

_Deaudle_


End file.
